L'histoire des Pryce
by Tiana111
Summary: Une autre version, encore, où Harry n'est pas le survivant. Où il n'est pas seul dans son combat et ou personne ne le contrôlera. Dark Harry. Rating évolutif. HP/?, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le monde tout entier venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Le couple Potter venait de réaliser le miracle de donner naissance à des triplés deux garçons et une fille. Il était dommage qu'une si merveilleuse nouvelle soit entachée par la guerre civile.

Halloween était une fête traditionnelle, où les enfants faisaient des farces et collectionnaient les bonbons. Mais un homme avait décidé de troubler cette petite fête. La silhouette noire de l'homme se déplaçait rapidement et silencieusement dans Godric's Hollow. Elle finit par atteindre sa destination : un grand manoir qui se dressait devant l'homme. Il poussa le portail et traversa l'allée menant à la haute porte d'entrée. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, sortit sa baguette magique et fit exploser la porte. La dite porte vola en éclat et se fût la panique total. Le couple étant de sortie, c'était aux elfes de maison que revenait la surveillance des triplés. Et les pauvres créatures étaient paniquées par l'arrivée de ce mage dans la demeure de leurs maîtres. Le dit mage s'avança dans la bâtisse et se dirigea vers les trois sources de magies qu'il ressentait. Il monta rapidement l'escalier, traversa plusieurs couloirs et arriva devant une porte. Porte qui finit dans le même état que celle de l'entrée. Des pleurs d'enfants suivirent immédiatement après l'explosion alors que l'homme entrait dans la chambre et retira son capuchon pour révéler le mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur sur l'Angleterre : Lord Voldemort.

Le mage noir s'approcha du petit parc où se trouvaient les trois enfants. L'un pleurait en criant, un autre fixa ses yeux émeraude sur l'homme et le dernier, une fille, lui jeta à peine un regard avant de rejoindre celui aux yeux verts. La seule pensée du Lord à cet instant était que les deux gamins n'étaient pas normaux pour réagir ainsi. L'un d'eux serait celui qui le détruirait, mais aucun d'eux n'allait survivre à cette nuit. L'homme leva sa baguette et prononça les mots fatidiques.

Le rayon vert parti à toute vitesse vers les deux bambins. La fille leva enfin les yeux vers lui alors que le rayon touchait son frère et elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un petit coucou de la main. Et c'est un mage noir stupéfait qui reçut son sort en pleine poitrine alors que l'enfant aux yeux émeraude riait.

La chambre explosa sous la pression magique et les enfants furent blessés par de nombreux débris, ainsi que brûlés par les flammes qui apparurent rapidement. Heureusement le couple Potter accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, de Sirius Black et de Rémus Lupin arrivèrent rapidement sur place et emmenèrent les trois enfants à Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois installés et calmés, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Et bien quelle soirée !s'exclama le vieil homme.

-Albus…, soupira Lyly Potter.

-J'ai analysé les magies présentes dans votre maison. C'est Voldemort qui a fait cela, et l'un de vos enfants l'a vaincu, Adam l'a vaincu, dit le vénérable directeur. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort pour autant, il reviendra.

-Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?, souffla James Potter.

-Vous allez venir avec Adam dans le domaine de ma famille. Votre fils aura besoin de toute votre attention et d'un entraînement. Vos deux autres enfants ne peuvent venir, ils développeraient une jalousie trop importante envers Adam.

-Mais enfin !, s'exclama Lyly. On ne va pas les abandonner ! Sirius et Rémus pourraient…

-Non, ma chère. Sirius et Rémus viennent également s'occuper d'Adam. Mais je trouverais une famille aimante à Harry et Elaya. Ils seront aimés et protégés, promit Dumbledore. »

C'est ainsi que par une froide nuit d'octobre, deux bébés furent déposés au 4 Privet Drive. Au matin, lorsqu'ils furent découverts par les Dursley, les deux chérubins furent abandonnés dans une ruelle sombre de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Le pensionnat « Victoria » était l'un des rares orphelinats où les enfants étaient reçus avec beaucoup d'amour. Ces fondateurs, des milliardaires, n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants, alors ils prirent la décision de s'occuper des enfants qui, eux, n'avaient pas de parents.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, les enfants apprenaient à lire, écrire, se tenir en société et le fonctionnement du monde. Dès tout petit ils apprenaient comment gérer leur argent de manière à le faire fructifier, comment gagner du soutien auprès des adultes, comment diriger. Cet enseignement particulier faisait que la plupart des enfants étaient riches dès leurs dix ans.

Dans ce prestigieux établissement trois groupes se distinguaient. Ces groupes rassemblaient les génies du pensionnat. Les _little genius_ étaient les petits génies de moins de onze ans. Mais l'été de leur onzième anniversaire ils rejoignaient l'un des deux autres groupes. Le premier était celui des _oméga_ , composé d'élèves qui poursuivaient leurs études au pensionnat, contrairement à l'autre groupe qui partait faire leurs études dans une école du pays et ne rentrait à l'établissement que pour les vacances scolaires. Ce groupe est celui des _impériaux_ et ils étaient peu nombreux mais complètement décalés et pratiquement considérés comme des fous par leur camarades. De plus pour faire partie des _impériaux_ il n'y avait pas deux solutions : il fallait qu'à la mi-juillet de leur onzième anniversaire l'enfant reçoive une lettre apportée par un hibou.

Chacun des groupes avait un leader élu une semaine avant septembre par un vote de la totalité des membres. Les _impériaux_ étaient menés par Lance Brandson. Les _oméga_ avaient à leur tête Jane Aversy. Et les _little genius_ suivaient depuis cinq ans Millésisse et Eden Pryce. Les deux étant jumeaux, ils comptaient comme un lors des élections.

L'histoire des jumeaux Pryce était semblable à celles de beaucoup d'autres pensionnaires. Une vieille femme les avaient trouvés dans une ruelle sombre de Londres et elle les avait déposés devant le pensionnat alors qu'ils n'avaient avec eux que deux petites couverture portant leur initiales et leur date de naissance. Des initiales dont les deux enfants n'avaient pas tenus compte lorsqu'il fut venu le temps pour eux de choisir leurs prénoms.

Et en cette belle journée de juillet 2006, les jumeaux étaient ravis. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans l'immense salle de réception du pensionnat, quatre hiboux pénétrèrent dans la salle. Deux d'entre elles se posèrent face aux jumeaux, alors que les deux autres se posèrent devant Michaël Broske, le meilleur ami d'Eden, et Jay Lancater, le petit bébé de Millésisse. Les deux garçons n'appartenaient à aucuns groupes mais les jumeaux les adoraient. Eden avait aidé Michaël à s'intégrer lorsqu'il était arrivé il y a cinq ans. Quand à Jay, au moment même où il avait pénétré dans l'orphelinat la jeune fille en avait fait son petit protégé.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Lance Brandson s'avança vers les quatre enfants et leur demanda de rejoindre le salon privé du groupe une fois qu'ils auraient finis et de ne surtout pas oublier leur lettres. Une fois le repas finis les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le-dit salon où tous les autres membres étaient déjà réunis. Sur un signe du leader ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur un grand canapé taupe. Un autre signe et ils sortirent leur lettres. Elles semblaient être en parchemins, cachetées à la cire sur lesquelles l'on pouvait observer un blason. Un P entouré d'un lion, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent. Une écriture verte émeraude indiquait le nom et l'adresse du destinataire.

Décachetant rapidement son enveloppe, Millésisse en sortis un parchemin où la même écriture verte s'étalait.

 _Cher Mlle Pryce,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous disposez d'ors et déjà une inscription au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

 _Nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard pour confirmer votre inscription._

 _Ci-joint vous trouverez un parchemin avec le détail de vos fournitures scolaires._

 _Mes salutations distinguées._

 _Minerve McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Regardant dans l'enveloppe, la jeune fille pu en effet voir qu'il y avait un second parchemin. Quand les quatre enfants eurent finis de lire leurs lettres ,les plus âgés décidèrent de leur expliquer la situation.

Ils étaient tous les quatre des sorciers et ils devaient apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Leurs ainés leur expliquèrent donc tous ce qu'ils devaient savoir à propos du monde magique et de Poudlard. Leur apprenant qu'il était également permis de pratiquer la magie au pensionnat sans que la trace du ministere sur les baguettes ne posent des problèmes. Le pavillon, où le petit groupe logeait, contenait également une immense bibliothèque remplis de livre sur la magie, ce qui leur permettrait de prendre de l'avance avant la rentrée.

Les quatre enfants purent finalement quitter le salon pour aller faire leurs cartons. Car si jusqu'à leur onze ans les enfants vivaient dans le dortoir principal : leur anniversaire passé, ils rejoignaient l'un des trois pavillons du pensionnat. Les élèves d'un pavillon ne pouvaient aller visiter un autre pavillon, c'était l'une des règles fondamentales de l'établissement.

Le pavillon des sorciers était le plus reculé des trois. Entouré par un lac et une forêt, il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc à quatre étages, entouré par des jardins magnifiques. La porte du bâtiment était en bois clair sculpté d'un magnifique paysage. Cette porte s'ouvrait sur un immense hall en marbre orangé avec deux escaliers en colimaçon qui se rejoignaient au milieu du premier étage. Un grand lustre en cristal illuminait la pièce. Entre les deux escaliers une double porte donnait sur la salle de réception. A droite se trouvait une pièce commune qui était un grand salon- salle de jeux et à gauche se trouvait la cuisine. Au sous-sol se trouvait six laboratoires de potions et deux caves. Au premier étage se trouvait différentes pièces communes. La bibliothèque, les salles d'entrainement, les salles d'études, l'armurerie et d'autre pièces communes. Enfin les dernier étages étaient composés des suites. Une par élève. Chaque suite comprenait un salon, un chambre, une salle de bain, un laboratoire et salle vide ou les élèves pouvaient installer ce qu'ils voulaient. Chacune des suites avaient également un balcon permettant aux jeunes gens d'admirer les jardins.

Les quatre nouveaux sorciers avaient le sourire. Ils étaient heureux de ne pas avoir été séparés. Ils allaient pouvoir découvrir Poudlard tous les quatre. Mais avant, ils devaient se rendre au chemin de traverse.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas le sourire, et les personnes dans son bureau n'allaient plus sourire très longtemps non plus. Le vieux sorcier avait réunis du monde dans son bureau : Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, le couple Potter, Adam, et les quatre autres enfants du couple. Maxime Potter, qui était né huit mois après l'attaque de Voldemort. Deux ans après, c'était Annastasia qui avait rejoint la famille en mai 1999. Et en avril 2000, la petite famille avait été complétée par Rob et Jon, des jumeaux.

Mais le problème ne venait pas des membres de la présent dans le bureau, mais plutôt de ceux qui n'y étaient pas.

« Alors Albus, s'impatienta Lyly Potter, où sont Harry et Elaya ?

-Il y a, malheureusement, eut un problème, finit par avouer l'homme au bout de quelques minutes.

-Quel genre de problème ?, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a une dizaine d'année j'ai confié Harry et Elaya à la sœur de Lyly, Pétunia… Oui, je sais, une terrible erreur ! Elle et son mari ne les ont pas acceptés sous leur toit et les ont abandonnés dans Londres.

-Mais… Alors, ils sont…, murmura James Potter alors que sa femme éclatait en sanglot.

-Vivant ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne me suis pas inquiété toutes ses années. Le sort de surveillance placé sur eux indique qu'ils sont vivants et en bonne santé ! J'ignore simplement où ils sont !, expliqua le directeur.

-Que fait-on alors ?, demanda l'époux Potter en se laissant tomber dans son siège.

-Nous allons attendre, déclara l'homme sous les regards surpris des présents . Vos enfants sont des sorciers et ont dû recevoir une lettre d'inscription pour l'école, nous allons donc attendre qu'ils viennent à nous. »

Albus Dumbledore pensait que les jumeaux lui seraient reconnaissants qu'il leur rendre leur famille qui avait dû leur manquer terriblement ces dernières années. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord qu'en cet instant, et ne pouvait pas imaginer que touts les projets qu'ils avaient déjà pour les deux enfants ne verraient jamais le jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Le chemin de traverse. Un haut lieu de magie en Angleterre. Une rue marchande où l'on pouvait trouver tout ce que l'on voulait.

Du point de vue de Millésisse Pryce, en cette dernière semaine d'août, le chemin de traverse ressemblait au hall d'une salle de concert lorsque le chanteur le plus populaire du moment allait faire son show. En somme, Millésisse Pryce était agacée. Car si la jeune fille détestait quelque chose, c'était bien les bains de foule. La jumelle des Pryce n'aimait pas le bruit, et plus que tout, elle haïssait les gens. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait. C'était son don : voir l'âme des gens, leur passé, leur présent et leur avenir. Un don, oui, mais aussi une malédiction, car chaque homme a ses ténèbres, tout comme sa lumière. Et le chemin de traverse était remplit d'âmes.

La jeune fille, suivie de son frère, se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc. Saluant d'un signe de tête rapide les créatures gardant les portes, elle entra et se dirigea vers un guichet libre sans prendre la peine d'admirer le hall de la banque.

« Excusez-moi ?, appela la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?, grommela le gobelin sans relever la tête.

-Nous souhaiterions, mon frère et moi, ouvrir deux compte dans votre établissement. Serait-il possible de voir un conseillé ?, demanda-t-elle agacée.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, grinça le gobelin. »

Les jumeaux suivirent le gobelin dans un labyrinthe de couloir avant de finalement atteindre deux immenses portes en or. La créature frappa puis ouvrit les portes avant de les refermer derrière les deux enfants. Enfants qui analysèrent rapidement le bureau. Richement décoré, trop pour les jumeaux, qui aimaient certes la richesse, mais pour qui trop d'opulence leur donnait envie de vomir. Entre les murs de marbre incrustés de pierres précieuses, les tableaux aux cadres d'or, les tapisseries voyantes ainsi que l'immense bureau en or massif. Sans fenêtres, la pièce faisait tourner la tête des jumeaux.

Derrière le bureau se tenait un vieux gobelin. Habillé de parures brodées de pierres précieuses, le gobelin était gros, très gros, mais son regard était perçant. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver devant la riche créature.

« Je suis Ragnarok, directeur de la branche anglaise de Gringotts, dit le gobelin d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Je me nomme Eden Pryce, et voici ma sœur, Millésisse, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix vibrante de magie.

-Nous voudrions ouvrir deux comptes, dit Millésisse.

-Vous venez de « Victoria », fit le directeur de la banque en grimaçant. Je me demande bien ce que vous faites dans ce pensionnat pour arriver ici, les poches pleines d'or, alors que vous avez seulement onze ans.

-L'éducation que nous recevons ne vous concerne en rien, du moment que nous vous payons ce que nous vous devons, déclara la jeune fille.

-Amusant, tous vos camarades qui vous ont précédé dans ce bureau ont répondus la même chose, ricana le gobelin. Néanmoins vous dites vrai, je me fiche de comment vous obtenez votre argent, du moment que vous ne tentez pas de me berner.

-Bien, fit le garçon. Si nous pouvions nous dépêcher, nous avons tous nos achats scolaires à faire.

-Bien, répondit le gobelin en se redressant et en leur tendant deux poignards. Faite couler quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ces parchemins.

-Pourquoi ?, interrogea Eden.

-C'est la procédure réglementaire. Les parchemins nous permettent de voire votre arbre généalogique et donc de savoir si l'un de vos ancêtres était sorcier et si par hasard il n'a pas laissé de l'or derrière lui. Or qui vous reviendrait, expliqua le gobelin. »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et se firent une blessure légère sur la paume de leur main droite. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les parchemins et immédiatement des branches sombres et des noms sanglant commencèrent à se former. Et lorsque les arbres se finirent, le nom des parents des jumeaux surprirent les trois personnes présentes dans le bureau.

« C'est une blague ?, interrogea Eden.

-Je ne crois pas que ce test puisse être truqué, murmura sa sœur.

-Il ne le peut pas, en effet, dit le gobelin.

-Les Potter ? Pourquoi une famille de sang pur aurait abandonnée deux de leurs enfants ?, demanda Millésisse.

-Vous êtes les premiers, lorsque votre frère est devenu le survivant ils ont dû vous oublier ou laisser Dumbledore faire de vous ce qu'il voulait, expliqua le gobelin.

-Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard ?, demanda Eden.

-Dumbledore doit avoir la main mise sur la plupart des familles dites de la lumière, répondit sa sœur. Les Potter doivent avoir une confiance aveugle en le directeur.

-La plupart des familles sont effet complètement sous son emprise, confirma le gobelin.

-Et bien, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous comptions nous rapprocher de notre famille, dit le jeune sorcier.

-En effet, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, renchéri sa sœur. »

Le sujet étant clos, le directeur de la banque se chargea d'ouvrir leurs comptes. Les jumeaux y transférèrent une partie de leur fond et firent plusieurs investissements de manières à ne pas avoir à toucher à leurs comptes moldus. Une fois satisfait, les deux enfants quittèrent la banque pour commencer leurs achats scolaires.

Ils commencèrent par le magasin de malles et de sacs. Eden choisit une malle à huit compartiments ainsi qu'un sac à dos noir tous les deux. Sa sœur elle porta son choix sur une malle à douze compartiments d'un rouge bordeaux sombre, ainsi que sur un sac besace quadrillé pourpre et noir. Ils passèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements de luxe qu'ils dévalisèrent. Ensuite ce fut au tour de la boutique de chaussures, puis celle d'accessoires. Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire chercher les ingrédients pour le cours de potion. Ensuite ce fut au tour des chaudrons, des fioles en cristal, et du télescope. Les jumeaux firent ensuite un arrêt à la librairie, qu'ils dévalisèrent également. Ensuite ils se rendirent chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguette magique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique en faisant chanter la petite clochette accrochée à la porte. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était sombre et pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Dans le fond de la pièce derrière un comptoir se trouvait des dizaines d'étagères pleines à craquer de un petit homme chauve avec des petits yeux bleu comme le ciel arriva en trottinant.

« Et bien, et bien, qui voilà ! Je suis fier de savoir qui sont mes clients sans qu'ils ne me le disent mais je ne vous connais pas, claironna l'homme.

-Je suis Millésisse Pryce, et voici mon frère jumeau, Eden, présenta la jeune fille.

-Pryce, voilà un nom qui met inconnu. Mais depuis quelques années de nombreux noms me sont inconnus, murmura le vieux marchant.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport entre le fait que vous connaissiez notre nom et nos baguettes, déclara le jeune homme.

-A moins bien sûr que vous deviez rendre des comptes à quelqu'un, poursuivit sa sœur.

-Je ne dois rien à personne, grinça l'homme.

-Si vous le dites, rétorqua Eden. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Bien sûr ! Les dames d'abord !, s'exclama le marchand. »

Millésisse s'avança, et le vieux marchand sortis un mètre pour mesurer la jeune fille sous toutes les coutures. La jeune fille s'agaçait doucement mais sûrement. Ollivander finit par ranger son ruban et il s'enfonça dans son arrière-boutique. Il revient rapidement avec plusieurs dizaines de boîtes. Le marchand fit tester chaque baguette à la jeune fille, mais aucune ne semblait lui convenir. Il y eut soudain une lueur étrange dans ses dans les rayons il revient avec une seule boite.

Elle était d'un rouge sombre avec un liserait argent. A l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette d'une pourpre profond.

« Bois de cerisier, écaille de dragon des glaces de l'Arctique, 28,4 cm, une œuvre unique, souffla le vieux vendeur. »

La jeune fille prit la baguette avec une certaine vénération. Dès que ses doigts frôlèrent le bois, la baguette émis de petites étincelles bleu clair. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'habitude impassible de la jeune fille. Elle finit par laisser la place à son frère.

Eden s'avança à son tour et le ruban réapparu. Après quelques minutes Ollivander retourna dans son arrière-boutique et reviens avec une seule boite, verte émeraude avec un liseré noir.

« Une seule baguette, au vue du résultat de votre sœur. Bois de chêne, croc de basilique et pétales de roses. 26,3 cm.

-Elle sera parfaite, dit le garçon sûr de lui. »

Et en effet lorsqu'il prit la baquette, une grande lumière se fit avant de disparaitre tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le sorcier arborait désormais le même sourire que sa jumelle. Et c'est satisfait de leurs baguettes que les jumeaux sortirent de la boutique poussiéreuse après avoir payé. Avec le même sourire ils rabattirent les capuchons de leurs vestes avant de s'enfoncer avec discrétion dans l'allée des embrumes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre. pour me faire pardonner je vais en poster deux d'un coup et j'ai essayer de les faire plus long.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et qui m'ont laissés des messages ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont suivit même en voyant que cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien posté.

Donc je vous adore trop et j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les jumeaux marchaient d'un pas rapide et sans la moindre trace de peur ou d'hésitation dans la ruelle sombre. Evitant habillement les trous d'eau croupis, les mendiants, ainsi que les autres habitués peu fréquentables de l'allée, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une librairie.

Le magasin semblait sur le point de tomber en ruine, et la vitrine était tellement sale que l'on ne voyait rien de l'intérieur de la boutique. Poussant la lourde porte qui gardait l'entrée, les deux apprentis sorciers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Intérieur qui n'avait rien n'à voir avec l'extérieur ! La boutique était très propre et vaste. D'immense bibliothèque remplis de livres s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, et des plantes grimpantes vertes les décoraient. Dans plusieurs espaces dégagés, disposés sur des tapis tout doux, se trouvait des fauteuils et des méridiennes pour lire en toute tranquillité. La vaste pièce était éclairée par des centaines de petits animaux lumineux, comme des lucioles, qui se baladaient un peu partout.

Les deux apprentis sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche des trésors que pouvaient receler la librairie. Ils y passèrent de nombreuses minutes, regardant le moindre titre, le moindre livre qui éveillait leur intérêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement au comptoir ou les attendait le libraire. Il s'agissait d'un homme petit et courbé, mais avec des yeux vif. Il scruta attentivement les jumeaux avant de finalement les encaisser et de les laisser repartir avec leurs achats, après les avoir placés dans leurs malles.

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent à parcourir la rue, jusqu'à arriver devant une boutique de baquettes. Les jumeaux y entrèrent sans aucune hésitation. Les autres élèves leurs avaient parlés de cette enseigne. Ils devaient absolument y aller. Ce fut dans une boutique lumineuse qu'ils pénétrèrent. L'espace ou les jumeaux se tenaient été séparé du reste de la boutique par un comptoir en marbre blanc, gravé de lignes qui formaient comme des canaux. Ces lignes se poursuivaient dans le sol, puis grimpaient le long d'étagères de marbre brillant. Sur les étagères, dont on ne voyait pas la fin, se trouvait des centaines, voire des milliers, de boites rectangulaires contenant toutes une baguette unique.

Un homme brun, la trentaine, battis comme les videurs de discothèque, apparu soudainement derrière le comptoir. Bien que physiquement il semble jeune, ces yeux reflétaient une sagesse que seules les années, de très nombreuses années, permettent d'acquérir.

« Tient, deux jeunes apprentis sorciers, dit l'homme d'une voix grave et roque.

-En effet, lui répondit Eden. Nous sommes venus chercher des baguettes.

-Savez-vous où vous avez mis les pieds ?, demanda l'homme.

-Evidemment, répondit Millésisse. Nous sommes venus chercher ce qui nous permettra d'être complets un jour.

-Je vois. Vous devez faire partis de cette nouvelle vague de jeunes qui arrivent et en savent plus sur le monde sorcier que les sang-pur, dit l' effet, vous êtes ici pour trouver toutes vos baguettes. Contrairement à la légende populaire, un sorcier n'a pas qu'une seule et unique baquette, car sa ma magie n'est pas constituée que d'une seule et unique origine. La magie est dans chaque chose, chaque être, chaque infime particule qui nous entoure, et chacune de ces particules composent notre magie propre. Notre magie s'en nourrie, s'y ressources et c'est pourquoi une seule baguette ne peut vous permettre de développer votre plein potentiel. Car cette baguette vous permettra de développer à son plein maximum seulement une partie infime de votre magie propre. Cette partie écrasera les autres, et diminuera au final votre puissance. Chaque sorcier étant différent, chaque sorcier à un nombre de baguette différent. Elles sont plus ou moins rares, plus ou moins puissantes, mais lorsque vous serez prêts, elles ne feront qu'une pour vous élever au sommet du monde.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous élever au sommet du monde, dit Eden.

-Le monde nous y placera de lui-même, dit sa sœur.

-Vous semblez déterminer, sourit l'homme. Commençons. »

Le marchand fit signe à Millésisse de s'avancer. Une fois qu'elle fut devant le contoir, il lui tendit un poignard magnifiquement ouvragé et couvert de runes. Il lui entailla légèrement le doigt et fit tomber une goutte de son sang dans le seul trou que comprenait le réseau de canaux. Aussitôt les lignes s'illuminèrent d'un rouge sanglant et semblèrent se déverser dans les étagères, les parcourant. Puis une grande lumière éblouis les trois personnes présentes dans la boutique. Quand la lumière se retira, le comptoir était envahi de boites. Une trentaine de baguette avait répondu à l'appel de la magie de la jeune fille.

Le marchand comptabilisa les baguettes avant de faire payer la jeune fille qui rassembla ses baguettes dans sa malle avec un très grand soin. Une fois cela fait, Eden s'avança pour faire la même chose que sa sœur. Une fois encore de nombreuses baguettes répondirent à l'appel. Un peu moins que sa sœur, certes, mais cela restait un nombre impressionnant d'artefacts. Il paya à son tour et l'homme leur promis de garder secret leurs surprenantes capacités. Car dit nombreuses baguettes, dit nombreuses diversités magiques. Il n'y avait nul doute que les deux enfants deviendraient de très grands et très polyvalents sorciers.

Les jumeaux firent un arrêt rapide chez un apothicaire qui vendait des ingrédients de potion pas très recommandable. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dernier arrêt, l'animalerie magique. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique qui ne payait pas de mine et furent aussitôt saisit par l'odeur de fauve qui régnait dans l'espace exigus.

Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent et se laissèrent guider par leur magie. Eden commença par se diriger vers les oiseaux, écoutant le champ de sa magie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il caressait une magnifique chouette blanche aux yeux ambre. Il la nomma Hedwige. Il la plaça sur son épaule, et se laissa de nouveau guider. Cette fois c'est devant un vivarium qu'il se trouva. Le serpent à l'intérieur était d'un vert émeraude avec des yeux ambre eux aussi. Plongeant son bras dans l'habitat, il laissa l'animal s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il décida de lui donner pour nom Sabbat. Il reprit sa marche dans le magasin pour se retrouver devant un louveteau. Au pelage gris sombre, tacheté de noir, et aux yeux d'ambre. Le jeune homme se saisit de la petite boulle de poil et la plaça dans ses bars. Il fut prénommé Arès. Sentant qu'aucun autre animal n'était fait pour lui, il décida de rejoindre le comptoir pour acheter des cages et vivarium pour ses compagnons.

Millésisse, elle, avait d'abord été guidé vers les vivariums pour trouver un serpent bleu comme les glaciers du nord et aux yeux opale. Plaçant le reptile, qu'elle appela Sérya, sur ses épaules elle prit la direction des cages au fond du magasin. L'une d'elle était couverte d'un drap noir. Elle retira celui-ci d'un mouvement fluide pour découvrir un chaton au pelage blanc tacheté de noir. La jeune fille identifia la petite créature comme étant un lynx des neiges. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bars et décida de le nommer Yuki. Enfin elle se dirigea vers les oiseaux. C'est devant un immense hibou au plumage plus noir que la nuit et aux yeux d'une telle pâleur que l'on avait du mal à distinguer l'iris du reste. La jeune fille nomma le magnifique oiseau Osiris. Après l'avoir caressé quelques instants, elle rejoignit son frère et paya tout ce qui était nécessaire au confort de ses petits compagnons.

Les jumeaux repartir pour le chemin de traverse lorsque Millésisse s'arrêta devant une boutique. Le magasin semblait abandonner au vue de la vitrine complètement noire et de la couche de poussière sur la devanture. En fait il semblait que le peu de passant de l'allée ne s'approchaient pas de l'échoppe. La jeune fille s'avança alors que son frère surveillait les passants. A l'intérieur de la boutique se tenait un bric à brac incroyable, un véritable bazar. Eden soupira face à la perte de temps qu'était le magasin, mais sa sœur ne sembla pas de cet avis car elle prit une malle qui trainait et d'un sort y rangea tout le magasin. Le garçon du duo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sa sœur ne se trompait jamais après tout !

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que les jumeaux rejoignirent le chemin de traverse, puis retournèrent dans le monde moldu après avoir récupéré Michaël et Jay qui avaient eux aussi finit leurs achats. Et c'est tous ensemble, en plaisantant qu'ils rentrèrent au pensionnat.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, voilà le second chapitre promis dans le précédent, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Au fait, la personne qui corrigeait mes chapitres ma lâchement abandonnée, donc si quelqu'un a envie je suis ouverte à toute les proposition de correction!

Voilà voilà! Au plaisir

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le 1er septembre était arrivé et les orphelins sorciers de Victoria se rendaient à la gare de King Cross. Les jumeaux Pryce avaient passés le reste de leurs vacances à s'entrainer à la pratique de la magie. Ils trouvaient d'ailleurs le programme scolaire de leur école particulièrement médiocre par rapport aux autres établissements. Poudlard ne devait sa réputation qu'aux compétences de ses enseignants, mais son niveau scolaire ne cessait de baisser depuis que Dumbledore était devenue directeur, et c'était encore pire depuis que le ministre actuel était en poste.

Les élèves venant du pensionnat entrèrent dans la gare en rang serré, mais ce séparèrent une fois dans la gare pour ne pas se faire repéré par les gens normaux. Passant chacun leur tour par petits groupes le passage menant au quai 9 ¾. Une fois de l'autre côté du portail ils se dispersèrent en petits groupes. Les plus âgés rejoignant leurs mais qu'ils n'avaient pas vue pendant les vacances, alors que les plus jeunes qui entraient en première année se dirigèrent directement vers le train.

Les jumeaux accompagnés de Michaël et Jay se choisirent un compartiment qu'ils verrouillèrent avec un sort et quelques runes. Ils passèrent la majeur partie du trajet à lire des livres qu'ils avaient achetés sur le chemin de traverse et qui n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec le programme des premières années, puisque d'un niveau bien supérieur.

Tous avaient déjà leurs uniformes, et si les deux jeunes garçons portaient la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir, avec cravate et chaussure noir, les jumeaux eux avaient modifié un peu leurs tenues. Millésisse portait une jupe cintrée à la taille et qui se poursuivait en évasée et qui s'arrêtait un peu après la moitié de ses cuisses et était à carreaux rouges bordeaux et noir. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par un collant qui était noir et au dessus des genoux formaient des lapins. Elle portait de grandes bottes noires à lacets rouges qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous de ses genoux. En haut elle portait en chemisier blanc à bouton d'argent ainsi qu'une veste militaire rouge, elle aussi à bouton en argent ou sur chacun d'eux se trouvaient gravé des papillons. La jeune fille avait également des gants noirs, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute laissant voir les longs pendant en argent qu'elle portait aux oreilles. Et pour finir autour de son cou étincelait un roserai noir et rouge avec de multiple chaînes. Eden avait un look plus simple que sa sœur. Il portait un jean slim noir qui était rentré dans ses baskets montants noir et verts. Il portait une chemise blanche et par-dessus une veste noir avec des bandes verts foncés. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans une coupe sortie du lit et il portait une chevalière à la main droite ainsi qu'une croix en argent autour du cou.

Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de pénétrer dans leur compartiment, mais aucune ne réussi à passer, et finalement ils arrivèrent une fois la nuit tombée. Ils attendirent un peu avant de descendre du train que le gros de la masse étudiante quitte le train avant de sortir à leur tour sur le quai. Un grand homme criait aux premières années de le rejoindre et les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers lui. L'homme, qui semblait être un demi-géant, les entraina à travers la forêt sur un chemin de boue. Les élèves glissaient et tombaient les uns après les autres, et seuls quelques chanceux évitaient la chute. Ils finirent par arriver au bord d'un lac et montèrent dans les barques quatre par quatre. Les dites barques se mirent à avancer toute seule sur ordre de l'homme, et les jeune sorciers purent découvrir Poudlard, perché en haut d'une falaise, illuminé par des centaines de lumières. La plupart des élèves étaient la bouche ouverte, mais nos quatre orphelins ainsi qu'un ou deux autres enfants se tenaient encore correctement.

Ils passèrent dans une grotte avant de déboucher sur un escalier de pierre qui les mena dans la cour extérieur du château. Passant des grandes portes de bois, ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant d'être confié à une femme qui semblait très âgée. Elle avait un air stricte avec sa robe fermé jusqu'au col, ses lunettes et son chinon fermement placé sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle était intimidante et ne semblait pas apprécier les plaisanteries que ce racontait les élèves. Elle toussota légèrement pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bonsoir. Je suis le professeur McGonagal, et je suis la directrice adjointe. Dans quelques instants vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons à formées au cours des siècles des sorcières et sorciers de premier plan. Elles ont toutes leurs valeurs et leurs qualités. Quand vous serez réparti votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos bonnes actions leurs rapporteront des points et toutes infractions aux règlements lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année la coupe des quatre maisons sera remise à celle qui obtiendra le plus de point. Je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques minutes. Et je conseil à certains d'entre vous de profiter de ce temps pour revoir leur tenue. »

Et sur ces quelques mots elle partie rejoindre ce qui devait être la grande salle, aux nombreux bruits de discussions qui s'en échappaient. Les enfants se mirent à discuter entre eux pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux savait comment se déroulait la répartition, un rouquin disant que ses frères lui avait dit qu'il devait combattre un troll, tandis que d'autre vérifiait leur tenue. Uns dispute sembla débuter entre un blond platine aux manières de nobles et un auburn aux yeux noisettes. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le professeur McGonagal revient à ce moment là pour nous emmener dans la grande salle, et la répartition.

Elle mena les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à deux grandes portes qui donnaient sur une grande salle où quatre tables étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres avec une séparation centrales pour laisser passer les premières années. Ces quatre tables étaient perpendiculaires par rapport à une cinquième qui était surélevée, sans doute celle des professeurs. Une première année se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur le plafond magique de la salle. Celui-ci reflétait une nuit ou les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats, et des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs sous les regards émerveillés des jeunes enfants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches qui menait qui semblait être celle des professeurs. En haut des quelques marches se trouvait un chapeau, posé sur un tabouret. La directrice adjointe se plaça à côté du tabouret avec un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains. Cependant elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche que le chapeau se déchira et se mit à chanter une chanson.

Tout le monde applaudis l'artefact sauf les premières années qui étaient complètement perdus. Le professeur McGonagal prit alors la parole.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais le choipeaux sur votre tête, et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons.

-Abbot Hannat !, s'exclama la vieille femme. »

Une fillette rousse, les cheveux retenus par deux couettes nattées, et visiblement peureuse sortie des rangs des jeunes élèves massés devant les marches. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur mit le choipeaux sur sa tête. Le morceau de tissu ouvrit rapidement se qui semblait être, définitivement, sa bouche pour crier le nom de l'une des maisons.

« Poufsouffle !, s'exclama l'artefact alors que la jeune fille se leva pour rejoindre la table qui applaudissait.

-Boot Terry !, dit le professeur. »

Et ainsi les élèves s'enchainèrent. Le nom de Michaël commençant par un B il fut rapidement appelé et répartis à Serdaigle. Des quatre orphelins Jay fut le suivant à être appelé et il finit à Poufsouffle sous le regard protecteur de Millésisse qui scannait la table pour être sur que personne ne s'en prendrait à « son bébé ». Et enfin le nom sacré du monde magique retentit.

« Potter Adam, dit la directrice adjointe en souriant pour la première fois alors qu'un vieux barbu se redressait.

-Griffondor !, cria le choipeaux après un certains temps d'attente alors que la table rouge et or explosait en cris de joies.

-Pryce Eden !, Dit McGonagal une fois le calme revenu. »

Le jeune garçon s'avança et pour les professeurs se fut le choc. Cet enfant au nom inconnu était le portrait de James Potter, mais avec les yeux vert émeraude de sa femme. Mais c'était impossible ! Les Potter n'avaient qu'un seul enfant qui entrait à l'école cette année.

Eden quand à lui s'avança d'une démarche souple et féline, presque dangereuse. La tête relevé, fier, le port altier, ses yeux verts insondables en firent frissonner plus d'un. Il prit place sur le tabouret avec élégance et la vieille femme plaça l'artefact sur sa tête.

 _« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Pryce voilà un nom bien étrange. Pourquoi ne pas porter celui donné à ta naissance ? A je vois l'abandon !_

 _-Voulez-vous bien arrêter de jouer dans ma mémoire et me répartir, demanda poliment le garçon._

 _-Tu es plus polit que ton frère, remarqua le choipeaux._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas frère, répondit simplement Eden._

 _-D'une certaine manière. Mais je ne jouais pas, je cherchais ce qui me bloquait._

 _-Te bloquait ?_

 _-Oui, susurra l'item magique, il y a comme un verrou dans ton esprit ! Intéressant ! Très intéressant !_

 _-Si vous le dite, mais j'attends toujours ma répartition._

 _-Tu es sur, tu ne veux pas que je cherche encore un peu ?_

 _\- Navré d'interrompre votre charmante discussion, fit soudain la voix de la sœur d'Eden dans son esprit, mais si vous pouviez abréger je vous en serais reconnaissante._

 _-C'est ce que je lui disais !, s'exclama son frère._

 _-Et bien tu n'es pas doué !, répliqua sa sœur._

 _-Sa va, sa va ! Pas la peine de commencer à vous battre !, cria le choipeaux._

 _-HEY ! C'est dans ma tête que tu crie alors fait gaffe !, le reprit Eden. Et sort de ma tête Millésisse._

 _-Oui, oui, fit la jeune fille en s'effaçant quand même de l'esprit de son frère._

 _-Bon ta répartition, reprit le choipeaux. Je sais ou je vais te mettre !_

-Serpentard !, hurla l'artefact alors que le garçon était assis depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et sa sœur soupira de soulagement.

-Pryce Millésisse !, s'exclama cette fois le professeur. »

Et si Eden avait fait un grand effet sur les professeurs sa jumelle en fit tout autant. Elle semblait encore plus dangereuse que son frère. Car autant le garçon était impassible, la jeune fille avait une multitude de chose qui dansait dans son regard et un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres. Et son sourire augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Et tous frissonnèrent. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour s'asseoir son sourire s'évanouie en même temps. Après tout il ne fallait pas faire peur aux autres élèves. La directrice adjointe ne pu poser le choipeaux sur sa tête qu'il criait déjà sa maison.

« Serpentard !, s'exclama l'item.

-Choipeaux ?, interrogea la femme surprise.

-Serpentard !, répéta l'objet magique.

-Mais…, commença la femme. »

Mais elle fut coupée par Millésisse qui s'était relevée et inclinait légèrement sa tête vers le choipeaux avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard pour s'asseoir à côté de son jumeau. Les deux jeunes gens écoutèrent distraitement la fin de la répartition qui se termina par celle de Blaise Zabini ni fut placé dans la maison du Serpent. Quand tout le monde fut assis un vieil homme portant une robe violette avec des citrons jaune pétant, ayant une longue barbe grise, des lunettes en formes de demi lune devant ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient et vissé sur la tête un chapeau assorti à sa robe, se leva et se présenta comme le directeur. Il prononça quelques mots étranges et souhaita bon appétit aux élèves avant de taper dans ses mains et que la nourriture apparaisse sur les tables.

Les élèves commencèrent à manger, bruyamment chez les Griffondor, en parlant scolaire chez les Serdaigle, calmement chez les Poufsouffle et en silence chez les Serpentard. Les bases étaient posées, on voyait déjà les différences entre chaque maison. Les professeurs mangeaient eux aussi calmement, mais certains chuchotaient furieusement.

A la fin du repas, le directeur Dumbledore se leva et fit des recommandations pour les nouveaux venus et des rappels pour les plus anciens. La magie était interdite dans les couloirs, les objets interdits affichés sur le bureau du concierge, la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Et enfin, le couloir du troisième étage interdit à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Les jumeaux eurent un sourire ironique. Quel meilleur moyen pour pousser des élèves curieux à aller quelque part que de le rendre interdit ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ceux qui me suivent savent que c'est un miracle! Je poste un nouveau chapitre et il n'y a pas plusieurs mois d'écart avec le précédent!

Je vous préviens par contre ce chapitre ne comprend pas beaucoup d'action, il est plus descriptif.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et si jamais vous m'en laissé d'autres vous pourrez me dire si vous recevez mes réponses parce que je crois que j'ai un problème avec ma boite mail et que du coup mes réponses ne vous parviennent pas.

Voilà, Voilà!

Ha si! Je rappel que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, mais les autres si, donc ceux là sont à moi!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les préfets de chaque maison avaient rassemblés les premières années et les guidaient dans les couloirs. Les élèves de Serpentard s'enfonçaient dans le château jusqu'à atteindre les cachots. Les préfets s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre qui était délimité par deux statues en forme de serpent.

« Voici l'entrée de notre salle commune, dit la préfète. Le mot de passe pour y entrer change toutes les deux semaines alors faite attention à vous tenir informés.

-Celui de cette semaine est Belladona, dit le préfet alors que le mur s'effaçait derrière lui. »

Les nouveaux verts et argents pénétrèrent dans la salle à la suite des préfets. La pièce était grande et circulaire en pierre. Sept ouvertures en forme d'arche étaient percées dans les murs et laissaient voire des escaliers qui descendaient encore plus sous le château. Les murs étaient soient couverts par des tapisseries ou des tableaux, ou soutenaient des bibliothèques. Il y avait également quatre cheminées, une à chacun des points cardinaux, avec des petits coins détente avec des tables basses, des tapis duveteux et des poufs. Le reste de la salle était occupé par des tables de travail de différentes tailles pour travailler par petits ou grands groupes. Il y avait aussi une estrade qui devait servir pour des duels et un espace vide ou l'on devait pouvoir s'entraîner à maîtriser ses sorts sans détruire le reste de la salle commune. Le tout était dans les teintes de la maison, soit vert et argent.

P.D.V. Millésisse

Les deux responsables nous rassemblèrent devant l'une des cheminée de la salle, la nord à priori et nous firent un discours d'introduction.

« Voici notre salle commune. Vous ne devez jamais la montrer à un membre d'une autre maison. Nous les Serpentard sommes les moins aimés de Poudlard, vous vous en rendrez vite compte. C'est pourquoi les conflits de notre maison restent entre les murs de notre maison. Si jamais les autres maisons nous voient désunies, elles en profiteront, commença la préfète.

-Les règles dans la maison sont simples. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que cela ne nous porte pas préjudice, et si jamais vous ne respectez pas les règles, ne vous faites pas prendre. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez venir nous voir, ou aller le voir le professeur Snape notre directeur de maison, il est également le professeur de potion, continua le préfet.

-Vous vous débrouillerez pour vous répartir les chambres. L'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs de votre année est celui des couronnés, reprit la préfète en pointant du doigt l'un des escaliers qui était surmonté d'une couronne à onze joyaux. Vous êtes chanceux, il parait que ceux qui sont dans ce dortoir ont un avenir exceptionnel.

-Bien aller vous coucher, dit le préfet. Demain soyez tous la à 6h30 nous allons tous prendre le petit déjeuné à 7h. »

Et sur ces mots ils partirent tous les deux se coucher. Les autres premières années commencèrent à parler entre eux, et Eden allait les rejoindre mais je l'attrapais juste à temps et l'entraînait vers les escaliers. Après tout premier arrivé, premier servit.

En bas des escaliers se trouvait une nouvelle salle circulaire, avec une cheminé, un coin salon devant celle-ci, le tout dans des tons verts et argents. Différentes portes étaient présentent et chacune devait s'ouvrir sur une chambre. Plus les portes étaient proches des escaliers, plus elles étaient petites, et celle face aux escaliers était la plus grande.

« On prend la plus grande ?, me demanda mon frère.

-Evidemment !, m'exclamais-je.

-Il y a une note, remarqua Eden en s'approchant d'une table basse en verre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?, demandais-je en m'approchant.

-Que les chambres se font à notre image, me répondit-il. Le premier d'entre nous qui va entrer dans la chambre va devoir imaginer la ou les pièces et le château répondra à notre demande.

-Vraiment ?, m'étonnais-je. Nous sommes la maison la moins aimé et on peu faire de nos chambres ce que l'on veut ?

-Selon la chambre que l'on choisit il y a des restrictions. Les plus petites portes ne pourront avoir que deux pièces, par exemple, m'informa mon jumeau.

-De toute façon on prend la plus grande, fis-je en avançant vers la porte.

-Au fait on est sous le lac, me dit-il en reposant la feuille et me rejoignant. Tu t'y colle ! Tu es meilleure que moi pour l'imagination ! »

Je souris en repensant à l'histoire que mon frère avait un jour écrite. C'est sur qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui imagine nos chambre, parce que celle d'Eden était un peu particulière. Je fermais donc les yeux pour me concentrer sur les appartements que je voulais pour nous et posais mes mains sur les portes. Portes qui s'illuminèrent pendant quelques minutes. Je les laissais retomber pour voir mon œuvre. Ce qui était avant deux simples battants en bois étaient maintenant en marbre blanc veiné de vert, de noir et d'argent, et était gravé d'un relief représentant Poudlard comme je l'avais aperçu dans les barques. Eden siffla en posant l'une de ses mains sur les portes. Je sourie avant de pousser les battants pour les ouvrir et de faire entrer mon frère avant de refermer les portes derrières nous.

P.D.V. Eden

Millésisse était vraiment douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'imagination. La porte de nos appartements était magnifique. Elle en ouvrit les battants et me fit entrer à l'intérieur avant de les refermer derrière elle.

Je suis donc entré dans ce qui devait être le salon. La pièce était immense et aurait été rectangulaire si les deux côtés les plus petits n'étaient pas en arc de cercle. Le mur en face des portes était en fait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac. La pièce était dans des teintes neutres et chaleureuses ainsi que clairement coupée en deux parties distinctes. La première, à droite de la porte, était sans aucun doute pour l'entrainement. Une estrade, comme dans la salle commune, y était placé, ainsi que plusieurs mannequins d'entraînement. Le mur en arc de cercle était coupé par une porte à la forme d'arche surmonté d'une rose. A droite de cette porte ce trouvait différentes armes placées sur le mur. A gauche de cette porte, et jusqu'à la porte d'entré, le mur était couvert par de grandes bibliothèques.

L'autre partie de la pièce était un espace de détende ou de travail. Le mur arrondis était lui aussi coupé en deux par une porte mais cette fois-ci surmontée d'un papillon. Le mur à gauche de la porte, et jusqu'à la baie vitrée, était une immense cheminée ou un feu crépitait. A droite et jusqu'à la porte d'entrée une autre bibliothèque prenait place. Et au centre de cet espace ce tenait deux espaces. Un coin repos près de la baie, devant la cheminé était composé d'une table basse en verre, d'un canapé six place de forme arrondis et de couleur taupe était accompagné par deux fauteuils sable et plusieurs poufs marron ou crème. Un piano était également présent. Dans l'autre espace près de la bibliothèque se tenait une grande table en chêne avec dix chaises, en chêne également, rembourrées de coussins de velours crème et marron.

« La porte de ta chambre est celle avec la rose, me dit ma sœur

-Je me doute, les papillons c'est ton truc après tout, fis en me dirigeant vers ma porte.

-Soit pas comme ça ! Tu vas adorer ta chambre !, s'exclama ma sœur en me suivant.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi ma chambre ?, demandais-je.

-C'est une surprise, chantonna-t-elle. »

Je soupirais pour cacher mon sourire. Millésisse me connaissait mieux que moi-même, alors j'étais sur que cette chambre serait parfaite pour moi. Je montais donc un escalier en colimaçon et je remarquais que plus j'avançais et plus les murs étaient gravés. Les gravures partaient du sol et grandissaient jusqu'à atteindre la totalité du mur devant l'ouverture de la chambre. Les gravures représentaient en fait une vigne qui grandissait. L'ouverture de la chambre était protégée par des rideaux de tissus de plusieurs couleurs. Je soufflais un bon coup et tendis le bras pour écarter les étoffes et rentrer dans la pièce.

P.D.V. Millésisse

Je me retenais de rigoler alors que mon frère venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Enfin chambre était un bien grand mot. C'était plus un genre de jardin. L'entrée de la chambre donnait en fait sur un couloir percé de nombreuses arches avec sur la droite non pas un mur mais une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac et à droite les arches laissaient voire un magnifique labyrinthe. Un immense labyrinthe de fleurs, pour être précise. Et dispersé dans ce labyrinthe ce trouvait plusieurs kiosques. Tous étaient faits de marbre blanc, mais chacun de ces marbres étaient veinés de différentes teintes. Tous les bâtiments avaient une fonction différente et tous communiquaient entre eux. Les chemins du jardin étaient en vieilles pierres et étaient séparés des haies de fleurs par des petits ruisseaux. Le lieu comprenait également de nombreuses petites places circulaires avec des fontaines ou des lieux de détente.

« Alors ?, fis-je pour sortir mon jumeau de son état de contemplation.

-C'est juste parfait, murmura-t-il.

-Je savais que ne pas avoir de jardin comme au pavillon te manquerais, expliquais je.

-Tu avais raison comme toujours. J'aime beaucoup les sorts de plafond enchanté, dit-il.

-Oui, c'est la grande salle qui m'en a donné l'idée. Evidemment la nuit il est noir avec les étoiles et une lune, mais de nombreuses lucioles sont présentes et certaines s'illuminent. De plus il y a des éclairages dans chacun des kiosques, expliquais-je.

-On va voir la tienne, j'ai hâte la voire !, s'exclama mon frère.

-Vraiment ?, m'étonnais-je.

-Oui ! Je pense savoir à quoi elle va ressembler mais je veux voir quand même, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Je sourie en pensant qu'en effet Eden devait déjà savoir à quoi ressemblait ma chambre. Après tout si je connaissais suffisamment mon frère pour lui faire la chambre qu'il voulait, il me connait également assez pour savoir à quoi ressemble la mienne. Nous avons redescendu l'escalier de sa chambre et traversés le salon pour nous diriger vers celle de ma chambre.

P.D.V. Eden

Nous étions devant la chambre de Millésisse. La porte de sa chambre était sans doute en bois d'acajou et était gravé d'un cerisier en fleur dont les pétales volaient dans le vent. Ma sœur posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit. Elle me laissa rentrer avant elle et je fus aussi stupéfait que pour ma chambre.

La pièce dans laquelle je venais d'entrer était circulaire et la totalité du mur était une baie vitrée ouverte sur le lac. Le plafond était enchanté pour refléter l'extérieur. Je me tenais en haut d'un escalier en marbre blanc qui était légèrement surélevé par rapport au reste de la pièce. Le dit escalier s'enroulait dans la salle pour en faire tout le tour et revenir à son point de départ. Lorsque l'on quittait les marche on entrait dans un jardin aux buissons de fleurs multicolores, mais bas pour que l'on buisse voir la beauté des bâtiments. Le jardin étai lui aussi un cercle et pour le séparer du reste de la chambre il y avait une sorte de petite rivière, en cercle qui entourait les bâtiments. Dans l'eau clair dansait une multitude de poissons, la plupart d'origine asiatique. Les bâtiments de la chambre étaient tous en vieilles pierres et ils ressemblaient à une villa gréco-romaine. Il y avait un premier bâtiment de forme circulaire, qui ne comportait aucun mur seulement des colonnes, et qui était le plus grand. Rattaché à celui-ci il y avait onze autres salles de forme circulaires, elles aussi sans murs et justes avec des colonnes. Sur ces dites colonnes se trouvait de nombreuses plantes grimpantes fleuries qui devaient sans doute s'illuminer durant la nuit. Les différents espaces étaient séparés les uns des autres par différents voiles blancs, orangers ou encore rose pâle. Définitivement le style de Millésisse.

Après avoir rapidement visité les différents espaces de la chambre de ma sœur, nous nous sommes souhaités bonne nuit et je suis reparti dans la mienne pour me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit je regardais les roses de mon labyrinthe illuminer ma chambre et je fermais les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nos années au château promettaient d'être passionnantes.

P.D.V. Externe

Draco Malfoy avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Et si jamais quelqu'un se dressait sur son chemin il lui suffisait de prononcer le nom de son père pour que pour s'en écarte. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait diriger les premières, après tout son année était composé d'enfants avec qui il avait grandi et il avait toujours été le chef. Tous savait aussi que les années passant, Draco Malfoy deviendrai sans aucun doute le chef de la maison du serpent. Néanmoins il y avait un problème. Ce problème tenait un mot : Pryce. Ces jumeaux sortis de nulle part s'étaient éclipsés pour prendre la meilleure chambre du dortoir ! Celle qui lui revenait de droit ! Draco Malfoy était furieux t il se promit que dès le lendemain ces jumeaux allai comprendre que celui qui commandait c'était lui.

Plus haut dans le château, au somme d'une haute tour le directeur de Poudlard réfléchissait rapidement et ceux depuis la fin du banquet. Une partie de ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau ce soir, car s'il était clair pour lui que les deux jeunes Pryce étaient les deux enfants manquant de la famille Potter, il était également clair qu'ils n'étaient pas manipulables. Les orphelins venant de Victoria lui posaient des problèmes depuis leur arrivés. Ils étaient charismatiques, riches, influents, absolument pas manipulables et pire que tous ils étaient unis. Peu importait pour eux leur maison, si un de leur camarade de l'orphelinat avait un problème ils se portaient tous à son secours. Inconsciemment ils commençant à abattre les murs qu'il avait passé sa vie en tant que directeur à monter. Si jamais les maisons venaient à s'unir absolument tous son travail pour les années à venir aurait été vain. Le pire était sans doute les jumeaux. Qui sait de quoi ils étaient capables si jamais Dumbledore tentaient de leur forcer la main. Après tout le nom de Pryce avait fait réagir et surtout pâlir, voir terrifier, bon nombre de né moldu et ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec quatre nouveaux chapitres. je sais j'avais dit que je posterais plus régulièrement, et pour tout vous dire trois de ces chapitres sont près depuis longtemps, mais avec les vacances j'ai complètement zappé de vous les publier ;p

Donc voilà quatre nouveaux chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Pour rappel les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, mais tous les autres si.

Allez bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 6

P.D.V. Millésisse

5h00 du matin et AC/DC se mit en route sur mon portable. Rien de tel pour se réveiller le matin. Je sortais de mon lit et m'étirais, les bras levés vers le plafond et sur la pointe des pieds. Un dernier bâillement et direction la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude. 5h30 sortis de la douche pour des serviettes duveteuses et toutes chaudes, une autour de mes cheveux l'autre de mon corps que je séchais rapidement. Nouvelle serviette éponge pour mes cheveux et direction ma garde de robe. 5h45 je retourne dans la salle de bain habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise verte, de mes bottes montantes noires à lacet verts, mon roserai toujours autours de mon cou ses couleurs ont changées pour du vert et argent. Je démêle et lisse mes long cheveux avant de les laissés libre. J'enfile une paire de gants noir et met une robe de sorcier, que je laisse ouverte et aux manches chauve-souris, avec le blason de ma maison brodé au dos. 6H00 dernière étape, et pas la plus facile, allez réveiller mon frère.

Je quitte ma chambre et traverse le salon pour me rendre dans la chambre de mon jumeau. Montant les escaliers et passant l'entrée, je me déplace à travers le labyrinthe avec facilité pour finalement trouver mon frère endormis dans son lit, son téléphone laissant sortir la musique d'un groupe de métal au volume maximal. J'éteins rapidement l'appareil avant de passer à ma moitié. Moitié que j'attrape par les bars et fait tombé de son lit. Mon jumeau grogne, se tourne un peu avant de s'immobilisé toujours endormis. Je l'attrape par les jambes et le traine vers la fontaine juste à l'entrée de sa chambre, et le balance dedans.

P.D.V. Eden

Je suis réveillé par quelque chose de froid. De l'eau visiblement. Je remonte rapidement ma tête à la surface et tourne la tête vers le kiosque qui dans lequel se trouve ma chambre alors que le reste de mon corps est toujours dans l'eau. Et là, assise sur les marches, je vois ma charmante jumelle, sourire adorable aux lèvres, qui me regarde tranquillement. La peste m'a jeté dans la fontaine.

« Sérieusement ? La fontaine ?, demandais-je.

-Il est 6h15, tu as donc 15 minutes pour te préparé et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider en te faisant prendre un bain !, rigole-t-elle.

-Je vais me venger !, m'exclamais-je, la faisant rire un peu plus.

-Si c'est pour que ça finisse comme la dernière fois je t'en pris. Parce qu'il me semble que j'ai finit avec deux billets pour une croisière et toi avec les cheveux teint en vert !

-Mes cheveux n'étaient pas verts !

-Et ils étaient de quel couleur alors ?

-Ils étaient 54G…

-Ouai, c'est la référence du coiffeur pour la couleur vert fluo. Tous le monde à crut que tu étais devenu punk.

-C'est parce que ce sont des imbéciles.

-Bref dépêche il est déjà 20 et les préfets avaient l'air sérieux sur l'horaire, finit-elle par dire. »

Je soupirais et parti pour ma salle de bain et me douchais en deux minutes chrono. Je fis un passage éclair dans mon dressing et TADAM ! 6h28 j'étais près, pantalon vert émeraude, chemise noire, basket montante verte et noire, robe de sorcier noire avec le serpent de la maison dans le dos et cheveux coiffé en mode saut du lit (en fait je les ais pas coiffés, j'ai juste passé les mains dedans, mais chuuuut), et voilà le travail.

Avec Millésisse on quitte la chambre puis nos appartements pour monter dans la salle commune. Toute la maison semblait déjà être là et les autres premières années nous jetaient des regards méchants, surtout un petit blond à l'ai pincé. Marrant on pourrait croire qu'il veut nous sauter dessus.

P.D.V. Millésisse

Mon frère et moi pénétrons dans la salle commune pile au moment ou l'aiguille de l'horloge passe de 6h29 à 6h30. Pas de retard pour le premier jour, c'est presque un miracle avec mon frère. Je remarquais que les autres premières années nous regardaient un peu méchamment. Le blondinet qui avait failli se battre avec Potter hier avant la répartition avait l'air d'être le plus en colère, amusant.

Je saluais d'un geste de tête les autres élèves de l'orphelinat présent dans la maison. Les préfets finirent par nous rassembler et nous demander de nous mettre en rang par année. Les premières années mirent le petit blond en premier. Ceci explique cela. Ils doivent se connaitre depuis longtemps et le reconnaitre comme leur leader, un gamin d'aristocrates, sans doute pourrie gâté vue les regards que l'on nous jette, et on a du lui piquer la chambre qu'il voulait. Mystère élucidé ! Avec Eden on se met à la fin de la file et on ferme nos robes de sorciers pour que les deux préfets, qui s'étaient transformés en inspecteurs, ne voient pas que nous ne portions pas l'uniforme.

L'inspection passé la salle commune s'est mise en mouvement. Les plus âgés sortant les premiers, les plus jeunes en derniers, tous les Serpentard se sont mit en route vers la salle commune. Apparemment il fallait faire front commun le premier jour et arriver tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Nous arrivons donc à 7H00 pile devant les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrent devant nous. Notre maison est la première arrivée. On s'assoit à notre table, à nouveau par ordre d'âge. Les plus vieux près de la table des professeurs, les plus jeunes vers la porte. Le petit déjeuné était déjà sur les tables, et il fallait visiblement manger en silence. L'envie de rouler des yeux était forte, très forte, mais je me retenais. Avoir été élevé comme si j'étais une aristocrate, quoi que je le suis, avait quand même des avantages.

Les élèves des autres maisons arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Les rouges et or étaient particulièrement bruyants, les jaune et noir discret et les aigles avaient pour la plupart déjà le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Les professeurs nous regardaient depuis leur table discutant entre eux. Quatre d'entre eux se levèrent à la fin du repas, les directeurs de maison, et se dirigèrent vers leur table. Si les trois autres professeurs confièrent les emplois du temps à leurs préfets, ce fut notre directeur en personne qui fit la distribution. Eden et moi avons été les derniers à recevoir les notre, et ne pas l'avoir du tout aurait été encore mieux.

 _Emploi du temps_

 _Première année – Serpentard_

 _Lundi_

 _8h00-10h00 : Potion avec Griffondor_

 _10H00-12H00 : Métamorphose avec Griffondor_

 _13h30-15h00 : Sortilège avec Griffondor_

 _15h00-17h00 : Botanique avec Poufsouffle_

 _21h00-23h00 : Astronomie avec Serdaigle_

 _Mardi_

 _10h00-12h00 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Griffondor_

 _14h30-17h00 : Sortilège avec Griffondor_

 _17h00-18h00 : Botanique avec Poufsouffle_

 _Mercredi_

 _8h00-12h00 : Potion avec Griffondor_

 _14h00-18h00 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Griffondor_

 _21h00-23h00 : Astronomie avec Serdaigle_

 _Jeudi_

 _8h00-12h00 : Métamorphose avec Griffondor_

 _14h00-16h00 : Histoire de la magie toutes maisons confondue_

 _16h00-18h00 : Botanique avec Poufsouffle_

 _Vendredi_

 _8h00-10h00 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Griffondor_

 _10h00-12h00 : Métamorphose avec Griffondor_

 _12h00-13h00 : Botanique avec Poufsouffle_

 _14h00-18h00 : Potion avec Griffondor_

 _18h00-20h00: Sortilège avec Griffondor_

 _Samedi_

 _8h00-10h00: Métamorphose avec Griffondor_

 _10h00-12h00 : Sortilège avec Griffondor_

 _12H00-14h00 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Griffondor_

 _15h00-19h00 : Histoire de la magie avec toutes maisons confondues_

 _Dimanche_

 _10h00-12h00 : cours de vols avec Griffondor_

Non mais c'est quoi cet emploi du temps de malade ! Et presque tous les cours avec les Griffondor en plus ! Ils sont complètement stupides ou quoi ?! Rassembler les deux maisons qui peuvent le moins se supporter presque toute la journée 7 jours sur 7 ! Ils veulent des morts en fait !

Eden et moi échangeons un regard estomaqué. On avait regardé les emplois du temps des plus âgés de l'orphelinat et si on avait remarqué que les Serpentard étaient souvent avec les Griffondor ce n'était jamais à ce point ! De plus il y avait bien plus d'heure de cours que toutes les autres années passées alors qu'aucune réforme scolaire n'avait été faite pour modifier le programme. Tout cela était bizarre surtout que même les professeurs semblaient un peu stupéfaits par les emplois du temps. Le seul qui souriait tranquillement était Dumbledore.

La table se Serpentard fit enfin du bruit après que tout le monde eut digéré l'information et les contestations volaient dans tous les sens. Le directeur laissa faire quelques minutes avant de se lever. Le silence se fit immédiatement et le vieil homme écarta les bras comme si il voulait faire un câlin à l'ensemble de la salle.

« Cher élèves calmez-vous. Les emplois du temps sont un peu plus chargés que les années passées, certes, mais tout cela vient du faite que vous devez avoir des bases solides car de nouvelles options seront mises à votre disposition dans les années à venir. Les premières années doivent donc commencer dès maintenant à se forger des bases solides sur lesquelles s'appuyer et les autres années doivent consolider les leurs. Dans les semaines à venir de nouveaux enseignants viendront à Poudlard pour soulager vos enseignants actuels. Je vous demande donc de la compréhension, de la rigueur et le plus grand des sérieux. »

De nouvelles options ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer ? Un cours de magie noire ? Le temps libre va être rare dans les années à venir.

P.D.V. Eden

Complètement shooté le vieux. En même temps on ne devrait pas être surprit avec tous les bonbons qu'il semble être capable d'avaler tous les jours. Des options supplémentaires ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir ajouter ? Un cours de magie noire ? J'échange un regard avec Millésisse qui semble partager les mêmes pensées que moi et nous finissons notre petit déjeuner en silence avant de suivre notre maison qui retournait au dortoir chercher ces affaires.

Retournant dans nos chambres prendre nos livres, parchemins, plumes, encre, ordinateur, tablettes et smartphones, dans certains cas, ainsi que le matériel de potion, le tout mit dans les sacs qui avaient des sort de sac sans font et de poids plume, nous avons pu prendre notre temps pour rejoindre la salle de potion, puisque celle-ci était dans les cachots, contrairement aux rouge et or qui durent courir pour arriver avant le professeur. Les deux maisons se regardaient de travers jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape ne fasse claquer sa porte pour nous permettre de rentrer.

Chacun prit place par binôme. Evidemment le mien était ma sœur, histoire de préserver un peu les cachots, pas que je n'étais pas bons en potion, celles que l'on a pu essayer au pensionnat était plutôt réussie, mais j'ai tendance à faire sauter mes chaudrons. Placé tout au fond de la salle nous regardons le professeur se déplacer telle une ombre dans la salle. Personne ne parlait, même les Griffondor avaient du comprendre qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne pas faire de bruit.

« Il n'y aura ni baquette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours, commença le professeur Snape dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde. Certains d'entre vous peuvent avoir des prédispositions. Je pourrais vous apprendre à empoisonner l'esprit d'un homme, à mettre la gloire en bouteille et même la mort dans un flacon, si vous étiez autre chose que la bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours ! »

P.D.V. Millésisse

J'adore l'entrée en matière. Ça fait très… très… très Snape en fait. Après son petit discours il commença à faire l'appel. Les noms défilaient et personnes ne faisait de bruit se contentant de lever la main. Quand soudain.

« Adam Potter, fit doucereusement le maître des potions. Notre nouvelle célébrité. Dite moi, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la poudre de lune à une infusion d'ambroise ?

-Je ne sais pas Mr, fit Adam Potter après avoir fait comme s'il réfléchissait alors que l'une de ses camarades avait jeté son bras en l'air.

-Je vois, essayons encore. Ou iriez-vous si je vous demandais, et je le fais, de me trouver un bézoard ?, demanda le professeur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit à nouveau Potter mais sans le Mr alors que la fille de sa maison semblait essayer d'attraper le plafond avec son bras.

-Une dernière chance, commença le directeur de Serpentard. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais vous devriez essayer avec Hermione, elle semble avoir vos réponses, déclara le Griffondor avec arrogance en regardant Snape droit dans les yeux.

-20 points en mois à Griffondor pour ne pas avoir ouvert votre livre, dit le maître des cachots. Quand à vous, fit-il en se tournant vers la fille. 20 points en moins également on ne sautille pas dans ma classe.

-Bien qui va pouvoir nous donner nos réponses, le suivant peut-être ? Pryce !, aboya presque l'homme.

-Le mélange de votre première question donne un somnifère puissant, aussi appelé goutte de mort vivant, commença mon frère.

-Le bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et est l'un des ingrédients principal à la confection de la plupart des anti-poisons, fis-je sous le regard un peu sévère du professeur qui pensait sans doute que mon frère allait tout faire.

-Enfin, il n'y a pas de différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, c'est la même plante aussi appelé aconite, termina mon jumeau.

-Très bien, mais j'ai interrogé Pryce, pas vous Miss…, commença l'homme.

-Pryce Mr, répondis-je.

-Je vois… 10 points pour ces bonnes réponses, dit le maître des potions. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour noter ces bonnes réponses, s'exclama-t-il ensuite et les plumes se mirent à gratter. »

Après cela il retourna à son bureau et agita sa baquette pour écrire des instructions sur un tableau noir. Il nous indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la potion à faire et que nous avions le reste du cours pour la réaliser. Alors que nous commençons tous nos potions un BOUM résonne dans la salle. Potter et son camarade roux avait fait sauter leur chaudron.

P.D.V. Externe

Le directeur Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau. Bonbon au citron dans la bouche et son phénix, Fumsec, sur les genoux l'homme vénérable réfléchissait. Les Potter allaient bientôt arriver avec le reste de leur famille pour être professeur. Evidemment ils allaient remarquer la ressemble entre eux et les jumeaux Pryce. James peut-être pas tout de suite, mais sa femme était plus qu'intelligente, et ces deux idiots allaient mettre les pieds dans le plat. Le grand vainqueur d'un des plus grands mages noirs commença à avoir des frissons qui lui remontaient dans le dos. Il avait fait des recherches sur les jumeaux Pryce et en soit il n'avait rien trouvé de bizarre. Mais il y avait dans le monde moldu un groupe industriel qui avait attiré son attention, le Spelentir, un nom qui n'avait aucune signification particulière mais qui semblait très connu. L'orphelinat Victoria avait des liens très fort avec ce groupe qui était apparu il y environ 5 ans. Il avait connu une montée en puissance plutôt incroyable et son influence semblait plus qu'importante. De plus tous ceux qui avait l'idée de ce mettre un peu se groupe à dos avaient mystérieusement disparus. De plus, depuis peu de temps de nombreux commerce du monde magique était racheté par le groupe, et la rumeur courrait que le ministre lui-même, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, étaient en contact avec les dirigeants. Il ne savait pas qui dirigeait le groupe, mais quand on regardait dans la liste des actionnaires, Pryce était le nom presque en tête de liste.


	8. Chapter 8

En voilà un autre près depuis un moment donc je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

* * *

Chapitre 7

P.D.V. Eden

Le reste du cours de potion se passa bien. Potter et son ami roux, Weasley il me semble, ont fait exploser un second chaudron, Neville Longdubat a fait fondre le sien, et le blondinet à fait sauter celui de deux rouges et or qui arrivaient temps bien que mal à faire un semblant de potion. Seule la fille qui s'était fait démolir par le professeur Snape tenait bon. Non vraiment s'était un bon cours. De notre côté, je m'occupais du chaudron et Millésisse des ingrédients. Notre potion avait la bonne couleur, la bonne texture et était sans doute la plus réussi.

Le sombre professeur passait dans les rangs. Effrayant, voir terrorisant, les Griffondor, et retirant des points à la pelle. Il semblait encore plus mauvais que ce que l'on nous avait dit. Sans doute le fait de nous avoir dix heures par semaines. Les Griffondor aussi font la tête de savoir qu'ils vont devoir passer autant e temps dans les cachots. En fait la seule ravie semble être celle qui s'appelle Hermione. Je l'ai déjà mise dans la case des intellos.

La fin de l'heure sonne comme une délivrance pour les lions. Les potions mises en fioles nous remontons rapidement vers les étages supérieurs pour arriver en Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagal nous paraissait stricte lors de la répartition, elle le fut encore plus en commençant la présentation de son cours. Elle serait apparemment intolérante envers le moindre manque d'intérêt. Potter pouvait donc déjà sortir de la classe.

Le cours nous montra qu'en fait elle était exactement aussi impartiale que le professeur Snape. L'exercice du jour était de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Aucun Griffondor, pas même le grand Potter qui s'était vanté pendant tout le trajet avoir eu un entraînement spécial, ne réussi à transformer une aiguille complète. La fille, Hermione Granger, réussi à lui donner une couleur argenté, mais restant tout de même en bois, et reçu 10 points. Millésisse et moi lui avons rendu de superbes aiguilles, la mienne en argent gravé d'une rosier avec des petites émeraudes incrustées et celle de ma sœur en or gravé de papillon en plein vol avec des rubis, des saphirs et des améthystes, et nous avons eu droit à : « Pas trop mauvais Pryce, 10 points pour Serpentard ».

Pas trop mauvais ! Sérieusement, elle les a biens regardée ! Sa valais le double, au moins, des points qu'elle nous a donné. C'est beau pour la directrice adjointe. Quelques autres membres de notre maison réussirent à avoir le même résulta que Granger, voir mieux, reçurent 2 misérables points. Je voyais ma jumelle légèrement agacée. Je suis près à parier que des ce soir elle va chercher un moyen de faire en sorte que le professeur soit incapable d'être partiale. Et je suppose que quand elle aura trouvé elle n'appliquera pas sa solution au professeur Snape.

Quand la fin du cours à sonner, cette fois c'est pour nous que cela a été une délivrance. Direction la grande salle pour le repas. En chemin nous avons croisé les Poufsouffles. Ces derniers ce sont d'ailleurs écartés de nous comme si nous avions la lèpre. Jay avait suivit le mouvement, même si je voyais bien qu'il voulait aller voir ma sœur. Le petit garçon n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparée de sa maman poule, et cette nuit loin d'elle avait du être un calvaire pour lui. De plus tous les matins le jeune homme avait besoin de sa dose de câlins pour être en forme.

Nous asseyait à notre table, nous avons commencé à manger quand j'ai remarqué Millésisse se stopper à peine une seconde dans son mouvement pour apporter la nourriture à sa bouche. Lui jetant un coup d'œil j'essais de savoir ce qui se passe. Après tout, ma sœur n'a jamais aucune hésitation, elle mange ou elle ne mange pas. Remarquant que je la fixais, elle tourna légèrement ses yeux vers la table des professeurs. Et là, le choc, le bug, l'arrêt total de mon système nerveux qui n'arrivait pas à traiter l'information. Assis à la table des professeurs, se trouvait une petite famille qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Un homme grand, les cheveux noirs en pagaille, des yeux noisette pétillants cachés par des lunettes rondes. Il portait des robes de combats typiques des aurors. A ses côtés, une femme rousse aux yeux émeraude si semblable aux miens. Elle portait une robe longue robe verte avec les coutures rouge. Et avec eux quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille. La fille avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens et de magnifiques yeux marron avec des paillettes vertes. L'un des garçons était auburn, les cheveux longs, et des yeux chocolat. Les deux derniers semblaient être jumeaux. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux verts émeraude que moi et les mêmes cheveux roux foncés, presque rouge, de Millésisse. Et ils avaient tous en communs le fait de paraitre trop petits pour l'âge qu'ils devraient avoir, des vêtements de factures banales, bizarre pour la famille vu la manière dont était habillé l'aîné, et surtout leurs yeux semblaient vides. Surtout ceux de celui qui semblait être l'aîné et de la fille. Les deux plus jeunes semblaient avoir encore un peu d'espoir en eux.

Je serais les points et me retenais de grogner. Les Potter étaient là, tout sourire, alors que leurs enfants semblaient presque agoniser. Ces monstres avaient eu d'autres enfants et les avaient négligés. Et personnes ne voyaient rien. A quoi est-ce que sa leur avait servit de rendre autant de personnes malheureuses ? Pourquoi après nous avoir abandonnés avaient-ils eu d'autres enfants ?

P.D.V. Millésisse

Je voyais Eden se retenir. Il avait sans doute envie de hurler. Je comprenais, moi aussi j'avais envie de me lever et d'aller vers cette table, d'en mettre une à ces irresponsables, de prendre les enfants, surtout les deux petits trop mignons, et de me tirer. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Comment avaient-ils osés, après avoir abandonnés deux de leurs enfants, ils en avaient fait quatre autres ! J'étais plus que furieuse ! Avec mon frère nous avons englouti notre repas à la vitesse lumière avant de nous diriger vers les cachots et la salle commune.

Sa devait être la journée car nous étions attendu par des imbéciles. Les premières années ainsi que des élèves plus âgés, sans doute ceux qui devaient quelque chose à la famille Malfoy, nous attendaient et formaient un mur pour nous empêcher de rejoindre notre chambre. Manque de chance pour eux, ce n'étais pas la bonne journée. Et j'étais déjà bien énervé, et sa ne donnait généralement bien de bon, surtout avec mon jumeau aussi en colère que moi. D'une vague de magie instinctive ils dégagèrent de devant les escaliers et nous avons foncés dans notre chambre. Une fois rentré direction le côté entraînement. Et pendant le reste de la pose nous avons vidé se trop plein d'émotion, toute la rage que nous avions en nous est sortie. Les coups que nous donnions étaient violents et nous étions couverts de blessures.

Calmé, nous nous sommes rapidement soigné avant de partir pour nos cours de l'après-midi. Arrivé dehors nous nous sommes dirigés vers les serres avec l'intuition que la journée n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

P.D.V. Externe

Le repas du midi était délicieux et Warren Gellertz était vraiment heureux d'être de retour au château pour sa quatrième année. Même si il adorait le pensionnat retrouver ses amis de Serpentard était vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Mais actuellement il était plutôt inquiet. Les jumeaux, qui venaient d'entrer en première année, avaient déjà réussi à ce mettre une partie de la maison à dos. Partie qui était bien décidé à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucuns droits. Warren s'avait ce que c'était, il lui avait fallut deux ans avant que sa maison commence à le considérer, et un an de plus avant d'être respecté. Et il s'avait que le jeune blondinet de sa maison n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire les jumeaux comme ils voulaient et allait leur attirer des problèmes. Mais les jumeaux avaient pour habitude de ce servir sans demander les avis de leur entourage, amis ou non. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur pour ses deux camarades orphelins, il avait peur pour les autres premières années qui risquaient de graves dommages si jamais ils les cherchaient un peu trop. Surtout avec les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Six personnes, deux adultes, quatre enfants, tous ayant une ressemblance avec les jumeaux, et il savait faire deux plus deux, il n'était pas stupide. Surtout quand il avait vue la réaction de ses cadets et la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient partis. Soupirant il alla voir ses meilleurs amis, Marcus Flints et Adrien Pucey.

« Salut, l'accueillit Adrien.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le blondinet de première année ?, demanda Warren directement.

-Le blondinet ? Malfoy tu veux dire ?, interrogea Marcus et il hocha la tête.

-Malfoy est l'héritier de sa famille, commença Adrien. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, est un des proches du ministre. Il contrôle une grade partie du pays et de nombreuses familles ont des dettes envers lui. Il aime sauver les gens pour qu'il lui soit redevable et leur demande des choses impossibles en retour. C'est un homme dangereux et il était mangemort, même si il s'en est sorti sans problèmes. Son fils, Drago, se prend un peu pour le roi du monde, son père est un argument de poids après tout, et du coup il se permet un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et comme tous le monde à peur du père, tous le monde obéis au fils.

-D'ailleurs les deux nouveaux qui viennent comme toi de l'orphelinat ce les sont mit à dos en prenant la plus grande chambre de leur dortoir, commenta Marcus Flint. Ils devraient faire attention.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour les jumeaux, répondit Warren.

-Tu devrais, Lucius Malfoy ne laissera pas passer ce que lui aussi doit considérer comme un manque de respect envers sa famille, dit Adrien.

-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, les jumeaux ne sont pas en danger, le jeune Malfoy en revanche, dit l'orphelin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, interrogea Marcus.

-Je veux dire qu'Eden et surtout Millésisse ne sont pas à sous-estimés. Ils ont de nombreux talents, dont un particulièrement redoutable dans ce cas, dit le jeune homme.

-Un talent redoutable ? Et tu crois que cela va suffire à faire plier Lucius Malfoy ?, s'exclama Adrien.

-Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un problème, il est déjà à la botte des jumeaux même si il ne le sait pas. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de nombreuses entreprises sont discrètement mais surement en train d'être rachetées, commença à développer le jeune homme. Les entreprises Malfoy en font également parties, en vérité Lucius Malfoy n'est plus actionnaire majoritaire, et donc propriétaire, d'aucunes de ces entreprises, cela ne se voit tout simplement pas encore, mais il n'a plus rien.

-D'accord Lucius Malfoy n'est plus propriétaire de ses entreprises, mais il reste son travail au ministère, et je ne vois pas le rapport avec les deux petits, fit remarquer Marcus.

-Ce sont les deux petits, comme tu dis, qui on racheté le groupe, dit l'élève du pensionnat sous le regard incrédule des deux autres, et le ministre ne sera pas un problème. Ils ont le talent pour trouver les secrets des autres et appuyer là ou ça fait mal, tout comme de faire disparaitre n'importe quoi.

-Ils sont dangereux ?, interrogea Adrien.

-Ce sont nos leader, commenta simplement le vert et argent.

-Pardon ?, crièrent presque les deux autres.

-Mais je croyais que votre leader…, commença Marcus.

-Et tu croyais bien, les jumeaux comptes pour un et ont été élus comme nos leader la vieille de la rentrée, alors un conseil pour le blondinet, qu'il reste loin des jumeaux, ou il aura de gros problèmes. »

Et sur ceux Warren partis pour les dortoirs. Et il trouva une jolie surprise en y arrivant. Une vingtaine de Serpentards étaient affalés contre les murs de la salle commune et une forte magie flottait dans l'air. Il sourit en pensant que son avertissement arriverait avec un peu de retard. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment des monstres.

P.D.V. Millésisse

Nous étions arrivés devant les serres. Et vue comment les blaireaux nous regardaient réussir à être à côté de Jay n'allait pas être facile. Il allait falloir ruser. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'étais dans la maison qui personnifiait cette qualité. Enfin, qualité, sa dépend des points de vue. Nous entrons dans les serres quand le professeur Chourave nous rejoints. Les élèves de sa maison en premiers, et Jay en queue de file. Parfait. Il reste pile une place du côté des Poufsouffle, et aucun de mes camarades de maison, qui semblent avoir un peu repris leurs moyens, n'ont l'air de vouloir s'y installer. L'instinct de survie ou préjugés ancré dans leurs petites têtes. Peu importe puisque ça m'arrange. Je m'avance sans la moindre hésitation vers mon petit poussin et m'assois à côté de lui sous les regards stupéfaits ou terrorisés selon les personnes. Et celui blasé de mon jumeau, et tout content de mon bébé.

Le professeur commence son cours dès que tout le monde prit place. Ce premier cours sera visiblement consacré à se familiariser avec les différents instruments et les différentes règles de sécurité. Ainsi que les caractéristiques d'une plante sur le point de nous attaquer. Jay et moi n'avons donc pas put parler pendant le cours, mais je vois qu'il meurt d'envie de me raconter comment s'est passé sa première nuit dans sa maison pour les sept années à venir. C'est pourquoi je glisse un petit carnet dans son sac et répond par un clin d'œil à son regard interrogateur.

A la fin du cours, je remarque que les jaune et noir attendent que nous soyons partis pour se lever et quitter à leur tour la serre. J'ébouriffe les cheveux de Jay qui râle de protestation avant de rejoindre Eden à l'entrée de la serre. Nous avons prit la direction de notre salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

P.D.V. Eden

Je soufflais légèrement en voyant les regards que lançaient les blaireaux à ma sœur. Comme si elle allait s'en prendre à Jay ! Elle tuerait pour le protéger et ces imbéciles avaient peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas être informés de cet état de fait donc s'était pardonnable. Et puis au moins les Poufsouffle semblaient vraiment ce soucier de lui, alors bon. Surtout que Millésisse ne semblait rien remarquer. Heureusement pour eux !

Quand le cours fut terminé j'attendais ma sœur pendant qu'elle s'amusait au dépend de son poussin. Nous avons ensuite prit la direction de notre salle commune. J'espère que les autres premières années n'avaient pas décidés de recommencer leur petit blocage car ma sœur était de bonne humeur, avec un léger sourire sur le visage, un sourire que seul Jay pouvait faire apparaitre.

Néanmoins le sourire de ma sœur disparu rapidement quand le professeur Snape nous intercepta alors que nous allions descendre dans les cachots. Il nous demanda de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Et cette convocation ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul motif, les Potter.

Arrivé devant une gargouille notre directeur de maison prononça le nom de ce qui semblait être une friandise du monde magique. La statue de pierre se déplaça pour laisser voir un escalier. Le maître des potions passa en premier, puis ma sœur et enfin je grimpais sur la première marche. Et les escaliers se mirent à monter tous seuls. Les sorciers étaient des fainéants. Non mais vraiment, même pas capable de monter des marches. Je vous jure on aura tout vue. Ma moitié devait penser la même chose puisque je l'entendais souffler sur la marche du dessus. Ouai elle n'était plus du tout de bonne humeur. J'espère qu'ils sont prêt là-haut parce que sa va faire mal.

P.D.V. Externe

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau avec la famille Potter au complet. Ils attendaient les deux membres manquant de la petite famille. Aucun test n'avait été fait mais les deux enfants ressemblaient bien trop aux époux Potter pour qu'il y ait erreur. Enfin, au niveau du physique, parce que mentalement ils semblaient complètement différents. La preuve étant qu'ils avaient finit à Serpentard. Aucun Potter n'avait jamais finit à Serpentard. James Potter lui avait déjà demandé de les faire repasser sous le choipeaux pour qu'ils aillent dans leur véritable maison. Le problème c'est que l'artefact ne se trompait jamais. Soudain trois coups furent frappés sur la porte de bois du bureau. Le directeur dit à ceux qui étaient derrière d'entrer.

Lyly Potter et son époux étaient impatients de voir leurs deux enfants. Ils les avaient vaguement entraperçues lors du repas de midi, mais ils avaient rapidement quittés la grande salle et les deux parents n'avaient put voir correctement leurs bambins. Ils avaient vraiment hâtent.

Adam Potter était furieux ! Ces deux serpents étaient en fait des membres de sa famille. Son frère et sa sœur ! Et ils étaient des triplets ! Pire que tout, c'était ce garçon qui était l'héritier de la famille Potter puisqu'il était le premier né ! Qu'elle injustice ! Il était le garçon qui avait survécut ! Celui qui avait vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! C'était à lui d'être l'héritier de la famille ! Il était celui qui lui apportait le plus de gloire !

Les quatre derniers de la famille étaient à l'arrière. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Après tout les gens s'intéressaient toujours à leur grand frère, et jamais personne ne les avaient remarqués. Leur sœur et leur frère seraient-ils pareils ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur le plus terrifiant de Poudlard et son regard froid, la température de la pièce chuta d'un ou deux degrés. Quand Eden Pryce pénétra dans la pièce son regard polaire fit encore chuter celle-ci de quelques degrés. Mais quand Millésisse Pryce pénétra dans la pièce l'atmosphère devient glaciale.

Millésisse Pryce avait côtoyée de nombreuses personnes dans sa jeune vie. Des plus importantes ou plus riches que d'autres. Elle pouvait se vanter de savoir mettre chacun d'eux mal à l'aise et être capable de trouver leurs plus noirs secrets et de les amener jusqu'au plus hauts des sommets ou dans les plus noirs des enfers. Selon les personnes. Les Potter n'étaient définitivement pas dans les grâces de la jeune fille, qui s'assura de transformer la pièce qu'était le bureau de Dumbledore en banquise. Et dans son esprit un immense sourire plein de dents fit son apparition.

Que la première manche d'une longue partie commence !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le suivant, je n'en dit pas plus vous savez déjà tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

P.D.V. Externe

Ce fut le phénix du directeur qui dégela légèrement l'ambiance de la pièce. Lyly Potter tentait de sourire et voulu parler, mais les jumeaux l'ignorèrent royalement.

« Vous avez demandé à nous voir, directeur Dumbledore, fit Millésisse Pryce d'une voix mielleuse.

-En effet, je vous en pris, prenez place, fit le vieil homme en montrant deux fauteuils. Vous pouvez disposer Severus, dit-il ensuite.

-Le professeur Snape n'a aucune raison de partir, en fait il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'il reste, trancha la voix dure d'Eden Pryce.

-Je vous demande pardon ?, interrogea le directeur.

-Le règlement de Poudlard est clair, claqua la vois polaire de sa jumelle. Les élèves d'une maison ne peuvent être convoqués pour un motif autre que scolaire sans la présence de leur directeur de maison. Et le raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici n'est clairement pas scolaire.

-Certes mais je ne pense pas que…, commença le Dumbledore.

-Nous savions déjà que vous ne pensiez pas, nul besoin de nous le faire remarquer, interrompit Eden sous l'air outré de trois membres les plus âgés de la famille Potter.

-Si Miss et Mr Pryce insiste, fit soudain le professeur Snape pour faire tomber la tension en convoquant une chaise et en s'installant.

-Bien, reprit le directeur, maintenant que tout le monde est installé…, mais il fut de nouveau coupé.

-Tout le monde ?, interrogea en sifflant presque Millésisse. Je vois quatre personnes dans cette salle qui ne sont clairement pas installées.

-Et bien ils ne vont pas vraiment participer alors…, commença à dire le vielle homme mais les jumeaux ne semblaient pas décidés à le laisser finir ses phrases.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Ils sont là, la moindre des considérations serait de leur avoir donné une chaise. Depuis le temps que vous êtes là vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de leur en proposer une ?, interrogea Eden.

-Nous sommes ici que depuis quelques minutes et nous sommes pourtant dans de confortables fauteuils, renchérit la jumelle.

-Très bien, soupira Lyly Potter en agitant sa baguette coupant ainsi son mari qui était rouge, sans doute la colère.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, reprit le directeur, nous vous avons fait venir car nous devons avoir une discussion importante. Que savez-vous de votre famille ?

-Notre famille ?, interrogea Eden qui allait continuer avant de voir le sourire de sa sœur.

-Notre famille, professeur Dumbledore est constituée de deux parents, de nombreux tantes et oncles, ainsi que dans nombres impressionnant de frères et de sœurs. Plus âgés ou plus jeunes que nous, néanmoins nos liens sont forts. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi notre famille vous intéresse, fit Millésisse.

-Je parlais de votre famille biologique, fit un Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus.

-Vous voulez une histoire alors ? Très bien. Il était une fois une famille modèle. Un papa et une maman ainsi que leurs trois enfants, sans oublier les trois oncles et un grand-père complètement glucosé. Tout ce petit monde vivait heureux jusqu'à un terrible jour d'halloween, commença Eden Pryce.

-En ce jour ou les créatures de la nuit sont célébrées, un très méchant monsieur décida de s'en prendre à la petite famille. Celle-ci était très bien protégée. Quelle chance pour le méchant monsieur, il y avait un rat dans la maison du bien. Un rat qui disait tout ce qu'il savait au méchant monsieur. Celui-ci put alors approcher la famille, et attaqua, avait reprit Millésisse.

-Cependant il se produisit quelque chose. Une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Le méchant disparu, et les enfants survécurent. Mais un seul pouvait avoir commit cette exploit, fit le garçon avant de laisser la parole à sa sœur.

-Par une marque il fut désigner, par la volonté d'une prophétie il devait être adulé. L'un fut élevé, les deux autres condamnés. Disparu dans le froid et la nuit, nul ne sait se qu'il fut advenu. Sur le pas d'une porte ils furent déposés, mais indésirable ils furent de nouveau abandonnés. Par la magie ils furent sauvés et dans un lieu de pouvoir furent laissés, fit-elle d'une voix de cathédrale alors que son frère retenait son fou rire devant le cirque de sa jumelle.

-Ils vécurent alors heureux pendant dix années. Puis ils durent partir pour un château et se retrouvèrent dans un bureau tout rond entouré par presque que des gens qu'ils voudraient ne plus jamais revoir de leur vie, finit joyeusement le garçon alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans le bureau.

-Vous savez donc presque tout, dit Lyly Potter.

-C'est impossible !, s'exclama soudain Adam Potter. Ces deux serpents, ces espèces de mangemorts ne peuvent pas faire partis de ma famille !

-Adam, tenta sa mère.

-Non, non, non et non ! Déjà qu'il y en a quatre autres, on ne va pas en rajouter deux !, s'exclama le garçon.

-Cela me fait penser, dit Eden coupant le survivant. Pourquoi avoir eu quatre autres enfants après avoir abandonnés les deux premiers ?

-Euh…, chercha la femme mais fut coupée par son mari.

-Assez ! Vous êtes d'une insolence incroyable ! Nous sommes vos parents ! Vous nous devez le respect !, hurla James Potter qui semblait se retenir depuis un moment.

-Nous vous devons Mr Potter ?, demanda Eden.

-Nous ne vous devons rien du tout, siffla Millésisse alors qu'une des torches de la pièce s'éteignait. Vous êtes peut-être l'homme et la femme qui nous ont donné la vie, mais vous êtes également ceux qui ont abandonné deux enfants par une froide soirée de novembre sur le pas d'une maison à des gens qui haïsse la magie et qui nous ont à leur tour abandonné dans une sordide rue de Londres. Vous êtes ceux qui ont eux quatre autres enfants dont vous ne vous occupez visiblement pas. Vous êtes ceux qui vous êtes servit de la gloire d'un enfant pour vous élever dans ce monde. Nous ne vous devons rien Mr Potter, et vous ne pouvez strictement rien contre nous.

-Je suis votre père !, hurla l'homme.

-Ma sœur vient pourtant de vous le dire et de manière assez clair, vous n'êtes rien du tout, claqua la voix d'Eden Pryce.

-Vous notre cher et notre sang, commença Lyly Potter. Cela ne ment pas et la loi…

-La loi est soumise à l'âme et à la magie et elles ne mentent jamais, la coupa Millésisse Pryce.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Dumbledore qui commençait à craindre le pire.

-Vous ne savez pas directeur Dumbledore ?, interrogea le jumeau avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Vous qui venez d'une grande famille de sang pur.

-Vous ne pouvez avoir fait cela, vous êtes toujours sur l'arbre généalogique, dit James Potter.

-Vraiment ?, fit la jumelle. Je me demande quels noms peuvent bien apparaitre sur cette tapisserie.

-De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Lyly Potter alors qu'elle remarquait que le directeur et son mari était plus pâle que les morts.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Vous qui vous vantez d'être la plus brillante de toutes les sorcières ?, ricana Eden.

-Nous vous laissons chercher dans ce cas, fit Millésisse. Et je vous conseil de ne pas trop chercher à nous récupérer. »

La jeune fille se leva alors de son fauteuil suivit de son frère elle quitta le bureau directorial. Severus Snape prit le temps d'analyser les expressions de chacun. Le gosse insupportable était complètement perdu et les quatre derniers étaient sans expressions. Potter père était blême mais le professeur ignorait si c'était à cause de sa rage ou à cause de l'action des jumeaux. Son ancienne amie Lyly était, elle, complètement confuse. Quand à Dumbledore il était pâle et ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Si ce que les deux orphelins avaient dit était vrai, alors ils étaient intouchables. Le sombre professeur sortis discrètement du bureau. Il avait des recherches à faire.

Dans le bureau la situation était toujours figée. Le directeur finit par se réveiller et renvoyer les Potter dans leur appartement. Il devait se rendre au ministère, puis à la banque pour vérifier ce que les deux enfants lui avaient dit. Le vielle homme soupira. Si jamais les paroles des deux enfants s'avéraient véridiques ils auraient beaucoup de chose à enterrer.

P.D.V. Eden

Je regardais ma sœur marcher à vive allure dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle. Je soupirais en pensant que l'on aurait pu garder nos cartes un peu plus longtemps dans notre manche, mais bon ce qui était fait était fait. Ces imbéciles allaient sans doute faire des tonnes de recherches et avec un peu de chance se faire avoir par le presse.

Je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers ma sœur pour voir que son expression avait changée. Elle avait un air sérieux, voir un peu contrarié. Elle devait sans doute penser aux quatre enfants. Je soupirais à nouveau. Millésisse avait beau ressembler à un bloc de glace avec un cœur en béton armé et être terrifiante, elle avait un amour infini pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Son comportement avec Jay en était la preuve. Alors voir le regard les quatre plus jeunes de la famille Potter, les yeux si vide pour des enfants si jeunes. Surtout les deux derniers. L'année allait être mouvementée.

Quand nous avons enfin rejoint notre salle commune personne n'était en embuscade. Nous sommes rapidement aller prendre nos affaires pour les cours d'astronomie avant de partir pour la plus grande tour du château ou le cours avait lieu. Pendant notre attente ma sœur dessina une carte du ciel à sa manière, sur son ordinateur, avec les constellations et les planètes en trois dimensions et coloriées. C'était plutôt joli à voir. Lorsque la professeur est arrivée elle fut surprise de nous voir et encore plus par l'œuvre de ma sœur. Tellement qu'elle prit sa carte pour faire son cour. Millésisse tirait une de ces têtes. Elle finit par sortir sa tablette pour suivre le court de la bourse.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà le dernier, par contre je ne sais pas quand les suivants vont arriver car les examens de fin d'années sont en approche donc je vais beaucoup réviser et pas trop écrire donc à la prochaine et j'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 9

P.D.V. Millésisse

Le réveil diffusa un nouveau morceau de métal pour me réveiller. Je me levais avant de prendre une douche rapide. Habillée d'un jean serré noir et une chemise verte avec une veste noir, mes gants noirs et des bottines plates, les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval haute avec quelques petites tresses qui se fondaient dans la masse. Je ramasse mes affaires de cours et me dirige vers le salon, dans l'optique d'aller réveiller mon jumeau. Et là un miracle devait avoir eu lieux, car il était assis dans un fauteuil, prêt pour aller petit déjeuner, un livre à la main. Il me jette un regard du genre « ce n'est pas trop tôt » et je réponds par un qui veut dire « tu veux une baffe ». Il range son livre et nous partons pour le petit déjeuné. Nous quittons donc notre chambre pour remonter en direction de la grande salle.

En arrivant je dois me concentrer pour ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. La table des professeurs a doublé de volume. De nombreux inconnus étaient assis avec les enseignants habituels et les Potter. Dumbledore a fait vite pour faire venir ses nouveaux professeurs. A croire qu'ils auraient pu être là hier. Aucuns doutes qu'ils pouvaient, mais ce bon directeur veut lâcher ses bombes les unes après les autres. Le nouvel emploi du temps, les Potter et maintenant eux. J'échange un rapide regard avec mon frère qui doit penser la même chose. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre table. Une fois assis nous remarquons que la grande salle est presque vide. Il n'y a que quelques aigles avec le nez plongés dans leurs livres et les préfets de notre maison. Peu à peu la pièce se remplit et une fois que tous les élèves semblèrent être là le directeur se leva.

« Cher élèves, comme vous pouvez le constater de nombreux enseignants sont arrivés dans la nuit et la totalité des cours pourra commencer aujourd'hui, dit le directeur. Laissé moi vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs :

-Pour la défense contre les force du mal, les professeurs Smith et Vulcaniss.

-En métamorphose, les professeurs Edgecombe et Salimon.

-En potion, les professeurs Radisovitch et Garyn.

-En sortilège, les professeur Maximov et Tristan.

-Pour le duel, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir les aurors James Potter et Sirius Black.

-En histoire du monde magique, le professeur Latoure.

-En histoire du monde moldu, nous avons la joie d'avoir avec nous Lyly Potter.

-Pour la médicomagie, nous avons les médicomages Stanford et le professeur Garnier.

-En histoire perdue et histoire des magies perdues, qui comprendra de nombreuses options que vous pourrez choisir, les professeurs Amariotch, Lewis, Rockwell et Leinster.

-En sport moldu et magique, Mr Fowler.

-En invocation, qui comprend lui aussi plusieurs options, les professeurs Carter et Sarapovitch.

-Enfin, en animagie, le professeur O'brien.

-Vous connaissez maintenant vos enseignants et les options proposées. Leur commencement diffère selon les années. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !, s'exclama un directeur ravi. »

Ok, le vieux ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il allait rajouter des options. Marrant qu'il n'y ait pas un cours de magie blanche. Et puis c'est quoi ce cours d'invocation. Connaissant les lois en Angleterre on va apprendre à convoquer des verres, et encore ce n'est pas sur vue que l'on pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec. En plus, cette espèce de sal de drogué au citron a oublié de préciser que pour certains cours, il était obligatoire d'en prendre d'autre. Au dernière nouvelle pour faire un cercle d'invocation il faut savoir écrire des runes.

« Dit, tu as vu la tête de Snape quand Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il y allait avoir d'autres prof de potions ?, demanda mon frère.

-Ouai j'ai vue, et vue sa tête c'est peut-être pas les plus compétents de leur domaine. De plus j'ai déjà entendu tous ses noms quelques part et la majorité d'entre eux sont bon en théorie mais n'ont jamais du faire de pratique depuis leur sortie de l'école. Ils écrivent et les larbins font à leur place, ce sont des théoriciens. Ils ne pourront pas nous apprendre ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Et même si c'est le cas, ce sont tous des partisans de ce que l'on nomme la lumière, répondis-je.

-Genre Potter et Black ?, avance mon jumeau.

-Genre Potter et Black oui, fis-je.

-C'est marrant il n'a pas fait de cours de magie blanche !, s'exclama mon frère en rigolant. »

Je souriais légèrement en me rappelant que j'avais pensée la même chose quelques minutes plutôt. On finit de manger rapidement avant d'aller chercher nos affaires de cours. Pour nous pas de changement de planning ni d'enseignants, on gardait les anciens. Vraiment pas drôle, j'aurais bien échangé McGonagal pour un autre prof. Enfin on se dépêche on à cours de défense avec Quirell, le peureux des vampires, sa va être passionnant !

P.D.V. Eden

Et bien le premier repas de la journée avait laissé tout le monde sans voix. C'était bizarre quand même, une partie des cours ajoutés étaient inutiles car on ne pourrait rien faire avec les lois du pays. A croire qu'ils veulent juste nous abrutir avec une théorie dont on ne pourra jamais rien faire. Le plus drôle va sans doute être le cours d'invocation, si on le couple avec celui sur les magies perdues on va bien rire. Je me demande quand même ce que sont c'est fameuses options disponible pour chaque cours alors que dans certains on ne pourra pas faire de magie puisque les lois du pays empêche l'invocation d'être spirituel ou encore la magie élémentaire.

On arrive au cours de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que je continue de réfléchir sur ces questions. Cependant je me redresse brusquement quand le professeur rentre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Je me tourne vers ma sœur pour lui demander si elle aussi elle l'a ressentie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Millésisse est tendue au possible, tous ses muscles sont tendus et ses yeux ne lâchent pas l'enseignant. Elle suit chacun de ses mouvements, et il y a une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux. C'est mauvais, il y a donc bien quelque chose qui cloche. On échange un rapide regard qui dit « on en parlera plus tard » et on essais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le cours passe lentement, très lentement. Quirell est un trouillard qui ne peu pas former une phrase complètement et qui a peur de son ombre. Je crois que si je n'avais pas sentie cette chose bizarre au début du cours, je ne me méfierais pas. Mais en fait, là il semble tellement pathétique que sa en devient suspect. En même temps avec Dumbledore comme directeur je ne serais pas vraiment surpris de découvrir un ou deux mages noirs dans le château. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu cacher au troisième étage.

En parlant du troisième étage il faut que je voie avec ma charmante moitié quant est-ce que nous allons aller le visiter. Sans doute pas tout de suite puisqu'il faut gérer la crise Potter et que Millésisse cherche toujours le moyen pour empêcher le professeur McGonagal d'être impartiale.

Le cours se finit enfin et ce fut une délivrance pour tout le monde. Tout le monde c'est dirigé vers la grande salle et je me suis rapproché de ma sœur et nous avons ralenti par rapport au reste du groupe. Je fus le premier à prendre la parole, alors que Millésisse s'arrangeais pour que personnes ne nous écoute (elle à jamais voulue me dire comment elle faisait !).

« Tu as sentis ?, l'interrogeais-je en connaissant la réponse.

-Pas seulement, me répondit-elle.

-Comment ça ?, fis-je surprit.

-N'oublis pas tout ce que peuvent voir mes yeux, dit ma jumelle.

-Les âmes, soufflais-je. Tu as vue quelque chose de bizarre avec le professeur.

-On peu le dire. Quirell n'a pas qu'une seule âme dans son corps. Il y en a deux. C'est un hôte, dit-elle sombrement.

-Un hôte ? Mais à qui peu appartenir l'âme qu'il transporte ?, demandais-je.

-Elle est noire et extrêmement puissante, me dit ma sœur. Je ne vois qu'une seul personne surtout avec toute la magie noire qui s'échappe du bras de Quirell. Ce n'était pas visible dans la grande salle, trop de magie, mais là j'ai clairement pu la voir. La marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

-Tu pense qu'il abrite l'âme de Voldemort ?, fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-En fait j'en suis sure, et si il est là c'est pour quarante milles raisons, dit-elle.

-Il vient se venger, dis-je.

-Ou retrouver son corps, enchaîna ma sœur.

-Retrouver son corps ? Comment le pourrait-il ?

-Ce qu'il y a au troisième étage dégage une immense puissance. De plus j'ai laissée trainer deux trois oreilles dans le château et j'ai entendu de charmante rumeur.

-Tu sais ce qui ce cache au troisième étage ?

-Il semblerait que le troisième étage abrite le joyau de Nicolas Flamel, me dit-elle avec un sourire sombre.

-Nicolas Flamel ? Comme l'alchimiste ? Mais son joyau serait…, commençais-je.

-En effet. Ce fou de Dumbledore a caché la pierre philosophale au troisième étage derrière des protections plus que minable si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

-Il a pratiquement mit une pancarte devant le château pour attirer Voldemort. Après tout les Flamel n'ont pas été vue depuis des années et personnes ne sait ou ils se cachent, alors pourquoi avoir donné un tel objet à Dumbledore ?

-Parce que même si il est très âgé Flamel est un imbécile. Lui et Dumbledore son des amis de longue date, il doit lui faire confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant que sa précieuse pierre soit dans le château à la porté de n'importe quel enfant curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?, demandais-je.

-J'ai envoyée l'un de mes amis aillés récupérer la pierre pour nous. La dernière protection n'étant pas en place il eu la prendre. Je lui en ai donné une fausse qui dégage la même magie que la pierre. Cela suffira à tromper Dumbledore. Il ne vérifiera même pas.

-Tu es sur ?, fis-je quand même un peu inquiet.

-Oui, la pierre est un appât. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore, aussi idiot qu'il soit n'est pas remarqué que Quirell est un hôte.

-Mais il le laisse dans le château, avec la pierre à porté. Cependant il aurait pu faire cela il y a des années, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Pour Adam, dit ma sœur sur d'elle.

-Adam ?, fis-je surpris. C'est un incapable !

-C'est le survivant. Dumbledore ce moque de la pierre ou de mettre les élèves en danger. Il veut tester Adam, et s'il y arrive il renforcera sa place et celle du survivant dans la société. Le monde sorcier lui accordera encore plus de crédit. Imagine les titres des journaux : « Le pupille de Dumbledore vainc à nouveau celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »

-Le pouvoir, sa a toujours été son motif. Dumbledore aurait pu en finir il y a dix ans si il l'avait voulu, mais il n'a rien fait parce qu'il veut se servir de la gloire d'Adam pour parvenir au pouvoir.

-Et une fois qu'il y sera, personne ne le délogera. Il entrera encore plus dans l'histoire et le monde magique s'éteindra avec lui. »

Les derniers mots de ma sœur étaient sombres, mais elle voyait juste. Ses yeux voient les âmes mais aussi la magie. Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle voyait de moins en moins de vieille magie, la faute aux nés moldu, qui impose leur monde plutôt que de s'intégrer au monde magique.

Un sourire un peu dément apparu sur mes lèvres. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être un preux chevalier. Cependant, je dois avouer que je ne m'étais jamais attendu à devoir partir en croisade.

P.D.V. Externe

Dumbledore réfléchissait rapidement. Il avait tout vérifié, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Avec l'acceptation de la magie, les jumeaux avaient reniés leur nom, mais restaient sur la tapisserie des Potter et Eden en était donc toujours l'héritier. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les remettre sous la tutelle de leurs parents.

Le vieil homme soupira. Lyly avait commencé à faire des recherche, tout comme James, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment discret. Si jamais les médias apprenaient ce qui ce passait cela ferait mal. Après tout depuis des siècles personnes n'avait renié son nom, et avait encore moins été approuvé par la magie qui leur permettait de conserver leur héritage. Comme l'avait dit Millésisse, la chair et le sang ne sont rien face à l'âme et la magie devant la loi. Le pire était sans doute que les deux enfants s'intéressaient à leurs cadets. Au vue de leur réaction dans le bureau ils pourraient parfaitement essayer d'obtenir que les enfants soient libérés des Potter et vivent avec eux. Il allait falloir jouer serré avec les deux enfants. Comme il l'avait remarqué avec son ami Nicolas, l'âge n'apporte pas la sagesse.

Ce que le directeur ignorait c'est que les jumeaux avaient déjà commencés à déployer leurs pièces. Les dossiers recherchés par les Potter avaient été enterrés, ils se feraient forcément remarquer pour les avoir, et les journalistes sont toujours à l'affut. La pierre ne serait bientôt plus en sa possession et en ce moment même un corbeau volait vers le château, une lettre frappé du sceau de Gringottes et une autre du ministère de la magie aux pattes.

Dans le couloir menant à la grande salle, le sourire de Millésisse Pryce s'agrandit encore plus. Elle savait qu'elle était différente. Trop puissante et intelligente pour une enfant. Et que ceux qui ne tremblait pas encore devant elle tomberait forcément.

Dans les cachots de Serpentard, dans la chambre d'une certains sorcière, dans une des alcôves un échéquier était placé et l'une, la première, des pièces avança. La partie ne pouvait plus être stoppée.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde! je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster, surtout que j'ai ces chapitres depuis un moment, mais avec les vacances et la reprise des cours j'ai tout simplement oubliée de les mettre! OUPS!

Et la vous aller vous dire, tiens c'est bizarre, ces textes ont bien moins de fautes qu'avant. c'est parce que j'ai une super correctrice! Donc tout le monde peu la remercier autant que moi je le fait pour son travail!

Petit rappel, mais je le fait pas à chaque fois. Les personnages, sauf les OC, ne sont pas à moi;

Si il me reste un petit truc à vous dire. visiblement personne ne reçoit les réponses que je vous envois quand vous me lancez un commentaires, donc à partir de maintenant je les mettraient en fin de chapitre.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

P.D.V. Eden

Nous avions rapidement rejoint la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Le repas fut rapide car il fallait que l'on retourne dans les cachots et que l'on remonte de l'autre côté du château pour le cours de sortilège. Franchement, pas besoin de faire du sport dans cette école avec toutes les marches que l'on devait se taper. Les adultes eux traversaient bien le château en cheminé, pourquoi nous nous ne pouvions pas ?

On arriva finalement devant la salle de cours, où les imbéciles en rouge et or braillaient comme s'ils étaient seuls dans le château. Aucune éducation ! Je voyais ma sœur secouer la tête de désespoir en regardant Adam Potter. C'était vrai que de savoir que l'on a des gènes communs avec un garçon pareil… bref. Le petit professeur vint nous ouvrir la porte. J'étais sûr qu'il possédait des origines gobelines, avec ses oreilles et ses petites dents pointus.

Enfin, on entra dans une salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à un amphithéâtre moldu. Notre maison se plaça d'un côté de la salle et les lionceaux de l'autre. Je vis le professeur se placer sur une pile de coussins pour réussir à voir les élèves par-dessus son bureau. L'appel commença alors. Les noms étaient prononcés les uns après les autres avec une monotonie à en mourir, enfin jusqu'à ce que le nom de Potter sorte. Le professeur Flitchwik faillit tomber de sa pile d'oreillers quand il prononça son nom, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un immense sourire.

Je vis Millésisse souffler en secouant la tête. Je la comprenais, si le prof n'était pas capable de garder son équilibre quand il appelait Potter, comment pourrait-il être impartial ? Cependant le cours me donna tord. Le petit professeur était un homme patient et impartial. Il enleva même des points à Potter quand celui-ci préféra s'amuser plutôt que d'écouter les instructions pour l'exercice du jour, après avoir fait une bonne partie de théorie. De plus, il récompensa équitablement les élèves en fonction de leurs résultats. Les nôtres furent évidement parfaits, et le regard noir que nous jeta l'intello de Gryffondor était déjà une récompense en soit.

P.D.V. Millésisse

J'aimais bien le professeur Flitchwik. Il était un bon pédagogue et en plus il était impartial. La tête que fit Potter quand il lui retira des points était à mourir de rire. Après avoir fait près de deux heures de théorie, notre petit professeur décida de nous faire faire un peu de pratique. Quelque chose de très simple, faire voleter une plume. Pas bien compliqué pour mon frère et moi, nous le faisions depuis des années. Le résultat attendu fut bien sûr là au premier essai, et notre enseignant s'émerveilla devant notre visible talent pour sa matière. Et le regard noir de Granger était à tomber. Et hop, vingt points de plus pour nous, nous arriverions peut-être à combler le trou qu'avait créé McGonagal dans notre sablier.

D'ailleurs je pensais avoir trouvé une solution. J'avais trouvé quelques livres sur Poudlard dans la boutique abandonnée de l'allée des embrume. Et l'un d'eux parlait de la distribution des points, et du fait que les professeurs étaient parfois partiaux. Et il y avait donc dans ce livre un joli sort accompagné d'un cercle runique pour rétablir l'impartialité. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une fois appliqué, McGonagal sera impartial. Soit les point de ses chers Griffondor diminueraient pour atteindre le score qu'ils auraient obtenus si c'était à Serpentard qu'elle avait donné les points, soit les point de notre maison augmenteraient jusqu'à atteindre le score que nous aurions dû avoir si nous avions été chez les rouge et or. Bonne nouvelle donc, mais il y en avait aussi une mauvaise. J'avais certes trouvé une solution, mais le problème était que je ne pouvais pas l'appliquer. Je ne maîtrisais ni la formule, ni la langue dans laquelle elle devait être prononcée, et encore moins le cercle runique qu'il fallait tracer. Cela allait donc prendre du temps. J'avais seulement quelques bases en runes et je devais apprendre une langue ancienne qui devait avoir disparu aujourd'hui, cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps. Enfin, je trouverais probablement la solution dans d'autres livres.

Lorsque le cours se finit, je fus probablement la première dehors. Après tout, j'allais voir mon bébé. J'avais envie de partir comme une fusée vers les serres, mais bon il fallait maintenir son image. Ce que je détestais, mon pauvre poussin était tout seul et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de câlin, il devait être tellement triste. Certes, j'étais sans doute la plus paniquée de nous deux mais bon, depuis que Jay était arrivé à Victoria je m'étais occupée de lui, on n'avait même qu'un seul lit puisqu'il dormait avec moi ! Et là il se retrouvait tout seul dans une maison qui ne voulait pas me voir près de lui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux serres, les Poufsouffles étaient déjà installés et je vis que mon bébé avait été placé entre deux autres membres de sa maison, et que presque tous les blaireaux me jetaient des regards en coin, effrayés ou menaçants. Ils croyaient franchement me faire peur, ces abrutis ? Surtout que Jay avait une moue triste sur les lèvres. Ces bestioles poilues et inutiles allaient me le payer. M'enlever Jay lors de notre seul cours commun cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça! D'ailleurs il y en avait un qui me regardait plus méchamment que les autres. Je lui fit mon super regard noir qui voulait dire « continue de me regarder et je te donne à bouffer à mon serpent » et il détourna le regard en couinant. Ce qui bien sur attira l'attention de toute sa maison sur nous. Je crois bien que si Eden ne m'avait pas retenue, je lui aurais vraiment lâché mon serpent dessus. Je finis par s'installer juste à côté de la prof, à la première place, le plus loin possible de l'autre idiot toujours aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Non mais !

Le cours finit par commencer et je le trouvai particulièrement long. Pas qu'il n'était pas intéressant, avec Eden comme frère on apprenait vite à aimer les plantes, mais être séparé de mon poussin était juste affreux. Eden finit par me dire que j'exagérais un peu et qu'il fallait arrêter la comédie. Je lui mis vivement un coup derrière la tête après ça. Je ne jouais pas la comédie, j'allais mourir sans mon poussin ! Ok là j'abusais un peu. Je finis par souffler un bon coup pour me concentrer sur le végétal devant moi et aider mon frère.

P.D.V. Eden

Enfin le cours de botanique était fini ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais en voir le bout. Millésisse était vraiment insupportable quand elle s'apitoyait sur elle-même. Maudits blaireaux, c'est leur faute ! Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de mettre Jay au milieu ? Le pauvre, il avait l'air aussi mal que ma sœur. Bon, pour le reste du monde ils allaient super bien, mais j'étais Eden Pryce, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient mal. Il allait falloir trouver une solution, et vite.

P.D.V. Jay

J'étais triste. Je savais bien qu'en venant ici je ne pourrais pas être dans la même maison que Millésisse, mais je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi mal. Mais au fait, vous ne saviez rien de moi ! Voici un peu mon histoire.

J'arrivai au pensionnat Victoria lorsque j'avais quatre ans et mon premier souvenir était le sourire de Millésisse. Je ne me souvenais pas de mes quatre premières années de vie. Lorsque j'arrivai au pensionnat, les autres me trouvèrent bizarre, j'étais trop fragile pour eux. Un petit poussin qui avait perdu sa mère. Et c'est là qu'elle vint, et son sourire fut la première chose que je vis. Millésisse s'occupa de moi jour après jour. Elle m'apprenait à parler, lire et écrire. A me conduire correctement en société, et à gérer mon argent. Tous les soirs, elle me laissait dormir avec elle. Elle nous bordait tous les deux dans le lit et elle me racontait des histoires toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Elle veillait toujours sur moi. Je n'étais plus le petit poussin perdu. J'étais devenu un joyau tout aussi fragile, mais précieux et protégé par un féroce dragon.

Mais les autres membres de ma maison disaient que Millésisse était méchante et qu'elle voulait juste me faire du mal. Pour eux, elle était une Serpentard qui allait devenir une mage noir et faire du mal à tout le monde. Mais Millésisse faisait déjà du mal à des gens. Une fois je l'avais vue écraser la tête d'un homme dans un mur, après qu'il m'ait demandé si je voulais jouer avec lui. Mais elle ne faisait ça que pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. J'avais beau essayer d'argumenter, ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

C'était pour ça que pendant le cours de botanique j'étais au milieu des autres. Mais Ernie regarda Millésisse méchamment et elle lui fit LE regard. Celui qui signifiait une infinité de souffrance si jamais tu ne baissais pas les yeux. Tous les autres se braquèrent encore plus contre elle du coup. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour lui parler était d'écrire dans le carnet qu'elle m'avait donné. Il était lié à son propre carnet, quand j'écrivais dans le miens cela apparaissait sur le sien et inversement. C'était chouette, mais ce n'était pas pareil, et puis je n'avais pas eu de câlin depuis que j'étais descendu du train.

Après le cours nous allâmes manger puis nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune. Elle se trouvait près de serres et l'entrée était gardée par une plante magique qui cachait la statue gardienne. Une fois revenu à la salle commune j'allais directement dans ma chambre pour prendre le carnet et parler avec Millésisse. Mais Ernie me suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ?, me demanda mon camarade de chambre en montrant le carnet.

\- C'est… c'est juste un livre, répondis-je rapidement.

\- Un livre ? Mais il n'a pas de titre ! s'étonna-t- il. Montre le moi !, s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre le carnet.

\- Non !, criais-je. »

Mais il était trop tard. Ernie avait déjà pris le carnet et il l'ouvrit. Evidement, celui-ci était vide et mon condisciple se précipita dans la salle commune pour demander des informations.

« Rends le moi !, criais-je en le poursuivant avec un temps de retard.

\- Qui sait ce que c'est?, s'exclama Ernie en entrant dans la salle commune, brandissant le carnet à bout de bras.

\- Rends le moi, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que s'est, dis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est quoi ?, nous interrogea soudain la préfète de septième année, Mélissa.

\- Le carnet, sourit Ernie en lui donnant.

-Rendez le moi, fis-je à nouveau mais tout le monde m'ignora.

\- Hum, fit Mélissa en le feuilletant, il s'agit d'un carnet à double sens. Tu écris dedans et ce que tu écris apparait sur le carnet auquel celui-ci est lié.

\- Wahoo, trop cool !, s'exclama mon camarade mais moi je ne trouvais pas ça cool du tout.

\- Il est à toi Jay ?, m'interrogea Mélissa.

\- Oui, soufflais-je, craignant le pire.

\- Et à qui est l'autre ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça vous regarde pas, répondis-je.

\- Bien sur que si ! claqua la voix d'un autre préfet. Si tu ne sais pas à qui il est cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

-Je sais à qui est l'autre et ça ne vous regarde pas ! dis-je à nouveau mais une de mes camarade prit la parole.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est la fille de Serpentard, dit Anna Abot. Le premier jour en botanique elle a mit quelque chose dans ton sac !

\- Jay !, s'exclame Mélissa. On t'a déjà dit qu'elle était dangereuse pour toi. Tous les serpentards sont mauvais. Si tu continues elle va te blesser !

\- C'est pas vrai !, criais-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit quelqu'un d'autre. Il parait même qu'elle s'en prend aux élèves de sa propre maison.

\- Je confisque ce carnet, dit Mélissa. Et il n'y a pas de discussion possible, me dit-elle.

\- Rends le moi, fis-je, paniqué.

\- Non. Rien que le fait que tu te mettes dans un état pareil est une raison suffisante pour que je ne te le rende pas, me dit-elle fermement.

\- Rends le moi, fis-je plus fort, effrayé et sentant monter quelque chose de bizarre en moi.

\- Je t'ai dit non, n'insiste pas !, s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

\- Rends le moi !, hurlais-je. »

Et là, ce fut le chaos. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais cette chose que j'avais sentie en moi sortit. Les élèves se retrouvèrent couchés sur le sol, les fenêtres explosées, les meubles renversés et il y avait comme un genre de dôme autour de moi. Je pris ma tête dans les mains alors que j'étais à genoux sur le sol en répétant inlassablement : « Rends le moi ».

P.D.V. Maxime

Je m'appellais Maxime Volger et j'étais en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ma vie était chargée. J'étais un orphelin qui avait grandi au pensionnat Victoria, et comme tous mes camarades, j'avais une petite fortune à gérer ! Mais bon, pour l'instant j'étais à Poudlard et avec les nouveaux programmes du directeur l'année allait être chargée, surtout qu'il fallait veiller sur Jay.

Je n'était pas le seul originaire de Victoria à être dans la même maison que lui, mais j'étais celui dont il était le plus proche. C'est donc à moi que Millésisse avait demandé de surveiller et surtout de protéger son petit poussin chéri d'amour ! Cette fille était complètement dérangée. Elle était vraiment flippante quand elle voulait, et puis d'un coup Jay apparaissait et elle se transformait en une espèce de guimauve rose toute pleine d'amour. C'était trop bizarre ! Heureusement que son frère n'était pas pareil, sinon on ne survivrait pas. Quoi que, il y avait aussi Michaël qui était dérangé. Enfin vous l'aurez compris, pour ma survie je devais faire en sorte que Jay soit heureux.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne l'était pas. Les autres flippaient complètement face à Millésisse, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais du coup le morale de Jay était en chute libre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'en deux jours elle n'était pas déjà venue le chercher. En y pensant, depuis que Jay était arrivé au pensionnat je ne les avais jamais vus séparés. Bref, j'étais donc dans ma chambre quand une vague de magie incroyable déferla dans notre domaine.

Je quittai ma chambre le plus rapidement possible et descendis dans la salle commune. Merde ! Tout était détruit ou renversé et tous ceux dans la salle était au sol. Et au milieu de ce bordel il y avait Jay au sol, la tête entre ses mains et un dôme de magie pure l'entourant. Ce n'était pas bon pour nous ça. Millésisse avait déjà dû sentir que Jay avait un problème et devait être en route. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. Je regardai les autres membres de Victoria et ils avaient tous le regard un peu, juste un peu, paniqué. J'allais m'avancer vers Jay quand Madame Chourave, le directeur et les Potter déboulèrent dans la salle. Tout le monde se tendit.

Millésisse allait nous tuer.

P.D.V. Dumbledore

J'étais en train de discuter du cas des jumeaux avec James et Lily quand une des alarmes s'alluma dans mon bureau. Je vérifiai rapidement, pour voir que c'était l'alarme de la salle commune de poufsouffle qui s'était allumée. Je pris donc la direction des serres, suivi par le couple Potter. Sur le chemin nous rencontrâmes Pomona qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers la salle commune de sa maison. Une fois arrivés devant la statue gardienne, Pomona prononça le mot de passe, le nom d'une plante quelconque, et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

C'était un chaos sans non. Les vitres étaient brisées, les meubles renversés et la majorité des élèves étaient au sol recouverts de poussière et de terre. Certains avaient même été blessés par des débris de verres. Et au milieu de la salle se trouvait l'un des élèves, la tête entre les mains, penché sous un dôme de magie.

Je m'approchai du bouclier magique et le touchai. Une onde de choque se propagea de nouveau, m'envoyant contre le mur et plaquant de nouveau tout le monde à terre, tout en faisant encore plus voltiger les objets dans la pièce. Quand le calme fut revenu et que je pu enfin me mettre debout je pris la parole.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demandais-je à la préfète de septième année.

\- Je lui ai confisqué un carnet et il voulait que je lui rende mais j'ai refusé. Il s'est mit à crier de plus en plus fort et puis tout a été soufflé, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir pris ce carnet ?, interrogea sa directrice de maison.

\- Il s'agit d'un carnet à double sens, et il semblerait que le deuxième soit en possession d'une Serpentard, Millésisse Pryce, dit la préfète. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et pâlis brusquement. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Plusieurs élèves, tous venant de Victoria, semblaient sous le choc et blancs comme des fantômes. Ils paniquaient complètement.

« Tu es devenu complètement folle ! hurla finalement un troisième année.

\- Elle est dangereuse, répliqua la préfète. On ne peut pas la laisser approcher de Jay !

\- Si tu sais qu'elle est dangereuse, pourquoi tu veux la mettre en colère, cria un cinquième année. Millésisse et Jay ont grandi ensemble et jamais elle n'a touché le moindre de ses cheveux, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle lui fasse !

\- C'était avant ! Aujourd'hui elle est à Serpentard ! cria elle aussi la fille.

\- Et alors ! hurla le quatrième année qui semblait de plus en plus effrayé. Tu n'as pas à choisir pour lui, ni pour aucun d'entre nous ! Tu ne sais pas qui est Millésisse ! Tu n'a aucunement le droit de la juger !

\- Il vaudrait mieux la prévenir d'ailleurs, intervient le cinquième année d'une voix qu'il parvenait à maintenir calme. Elle seule pourra le calmer.

\- Je crois bien qu'il soit trop tard, intervient quelqu'un d'autre visiblement en dernière année.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demandai-je.

\- Vous ne sentez pas, la pression magique qui approche. De plus… » fit-il en pointant du doigt l'entrée de la salle commune.

Je me retournai pour voir la porte d'entrée. La plante qu'il la gardait commençait à blanchir et se couvrit peu à peu de glace, tout comme le mur tout autour. Je me tournai vers l'élève pour lui demander des explications et je les vis tous pale comme les morts. C'est alors que je compris, c'était Millésisse. Sa magie devait sortir de son corps et prendre la forme qui lui convenait le mieux, la glace. Et plus elle se rapprochait de la salle commune, plus celle-ci se recouvrait de glace. Je me tournai de nouveau vers la porte, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, je fus projeté, à nouveau, contre le mur.

P.D.V. Millésisse

J'étais dans ma chambre dans les dortoirs quand je la ressentis. La détresse de Jay. Je me levai à la vitesse éclair et partis comme une furie, passant devant mon frère qui se contenta de me regarder passer. Je sortis de la salle commune tout aussi vite et remontai vers les étages. A partir de là, il allait falloir suivre sa magie car je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

Je remontai donc la piste de la souffrance de Jay, et plus je m'approchais de lui plus la magie sortait de mon corps. Le couloir commença à geler et la glace se propagea rapidement dans le parc. La température se refroidit rapidement. Je finis pas arriver devant une plante et une statue complètement prise dans la glace de ma magie. Un sourire dangereux prit place sur mes lèvres. Certains allaient souffrir. Je levai lentement mon bras droit jusqu'à mon visage et tournai ma main vers le côté gauche. Avant de soudainement tendre mon bras à l'horizontal sur mon côté droit. La glace explosa, m'ouvrant les portes de la salle commune des blaireaux. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, mes chaussures claquant contre le sol. Et les premières personnes que je vis, en dehors de Jay, furent les Potter.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

P.D.V. Eden

Je sentis soudainement une vague de magie venir depuis les étages supérieurs du château. Moins d'une minute plus tard Millésisse passait devant moi comme une furie. Jay. Bon, au moins elle avait tenu deux jours. Cependant je me demandais ce qu'avaient bien pu faire les jaune et noir pour faire exploser la magie de Jay. Mais après tout peu importait, ils n'étaient pas près de la revoir dans leur maison.

D'ailleurs, vu que Millésisse était dehors, et que tous les professeurs étaient sans doute à la salle commune des poufsouffle, il était temps de faire une petite exploration du château. Un grand sourire prit place sur mes lèvres. Ma sœur m'avait dit que la pierre était récupérée, mais toujours dans le couloir du troisième étage. C'était le moment parfait pour aller la chercher.

Reposant mon livre, je sortis tel une ombre de la chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde. En voici un second. vous le savez je ne suis pas une posteuse régulière, donc je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui continue de me suivre sans perdre espoir.

Et je remercie de nouveau ma correctrice pour son travail.

* * *

Chapitre 11

P.D.V. Lily Potter

Nous étions dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle et le chaos était total. La porte glacée de la pièce venait de voler en éclats, projetant le directeur Dumbledore contre un mur. De plus, une grande partie des élèves fut blessée par les débris de glace. Et au milieu du trou béant, qui se trouvait à la place de l'entrée de la pièce, se tenait Millésisse. Le bras droit tendu à l'horizontal, et un sourire dangereux sur ses lèvres, les yeux glacés. J'avais vraiment du mal à me dire qu'il s'agissait de ma fille.

Elle baissa son bras et enjamba le peu de glace qui marquait l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers le garçon sous le dôme. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher et je me précipitais sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Cependant je stoppai ma course en voyant sa main traverser le dôme sans aucun problème. C'était impossible ! Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pu le passer alors comment pouvait-elle le faire ?

Elle prit finalement le petit garçon dans ses bras et se mit à lui parler dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Une langue rauque, pleine de sonorités graves. Cela ressemblait à une voix rocailleuse qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. Le jeune poufsouffle lui répondait dans la même langue, mais il semblait chanter. Il finit finalement par s'endormir et Millésisse releva ses yeux vers le reste de la salle. Des yeux gelés, plus froid et dangereux que tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu.

Qu'était devenu mon enfant ?

P.D.V. Millésisse

Je rentrai dans la salle commune avant de rejoindre rapidement Jay. Je vis Lily Potter se précipiter vers moi quand je fis un mouvement pour toucher le dôme. Quelqu'un avait dû le faire et voler dans le décor. Cependant la magie de Jay me connaissait et savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Je pris mon petit poussin dans les bras et me mis à lui parler en slave.

 _« Bébé, regarde moi, dis-je doucement d'une voix roque qui le rassurait. Montre-moi tes jolis yeux._

 _\- Ils me l'ont prit, pleura-t-il._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont pris ? demandai-je surprise._

 _\- Le carnet, ils m'ont pris le carnet, dit-il en se blottissant dans mes bras._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, je suis avec toi maintenant, ils ne te prendrons plus jamais rien, lui dis-je._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparés, me dit-il en me montrant enfin ses yeux remplis de larmes._

 _\- Et on le sera pas, je t'en fais le serment. Maintenant dors mon poussin, il faut que tu te repose. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi, fis-je en passant ma main pour fermer ses yeux, en embrassant son front. »_

Une fois sur que Jay se fut endormit, je relevai mon regard sur le reste de la salle. Dumbledore se relevait avec l'aide de James Potter. Les membres de la maison s'aidaient les uns les autres, ceux venant de Victoria s'étaient rassemblés derrière moi, et enfin les professeurs étaient tous arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune, qui n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Tous étaient surpris, choqués et la plupart étaient effrayés. Voir une telle quantité de magie sortir d'un corps, puis que j'arrive en partie à la maîtriser avait de quoi effrayer. Ce fut l'un des membres du pensionnat qui pris la parole en premier.

« On est désolés de ne pas avoir empêché cela, commença-t-il. On ne pensait pas que…

\- Je m'en fiche, dis-je en tournant mes yeux vers lui. Je me fiche de vos excuses, tout comme de vos justifications. Vous ne l'avez pas protégé et les résultats sont sous nos yeux.

\- Miss Pryce, dit le directeur Dumbledore.

\- Directeur, fis-je d'un ton glaçant.

\- Je vous prie de lâcher ce jeune homme pour qu'il soit conduit à l'infirmerie et que Mme Pomfresh puisse l'examiner, dit le vieil homme.

\- Jay n'ira nulle part et je ne suis pas prête de le laisser partir, claquais-je. Il n'a pas besoin d'être examiné il s'est simplement épuisé à utiliser autant de magie d'un coup.

\- Il doit voir l'infirmière ! Lâche le, sale, commença à hurler une fille avant de se faire bâillonner par un des élèves de Victoria.

\- Je suppose que tu es la responsable de tout ceci, lui dis-je en tournant mes yeux vers elle. Toi et les préjugés qui t'habitent. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état, à cause de toi que tous tes camarades sont blessés et à cause de toi que plus jamais vous ne pourrez venir ici sans vous souvenir.

\- Non c'est de ta faute !, hurla-t-elle. Tout est à cause de toi ! On ne peut pas vous faire confiance !

\- Nous faire confiance ?, demandais-je en souriant méchamment. Je me fiche d'avoir ta confiance. Mais toi tu aurais dû avoir confiance en les membres de ta maison.

\- Certes certes, cette jeune fille a une part de responsabilité dans les évènements, dit le directeur. Cependant, vous et ce jeune homme avez détruit la salle commune de Poufsouffle, je vais donc devoir sévir.

\- Je vous en prie, quelle va être votre sanction ?, demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et bien je ne pense pas que vous enlever des points soit la meilleure solution, dit Dumbledore. Mais je suppose que nous allons trouver une punition appropriée. Vous exclure quelques semaines pourrait calmer les esprits, ainsi que des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard.

-Si telle est votre décision, directeur, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Nous partirons dès demain matin. »

Je contournai le directeur et toutes les personnes sur mon chemin, Jay toujours dans les bras, et pris le chemin de ma salle commune. J'étais presque arrivée quand je croisais Eden, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait très fier de lui.

« Alors tu as récupéré ton poussin ?, m'interrogea mon jumeau.

\- Jay et moi sommes aussi exclus pour quelques semaines et en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dis-je.

\- Et tu vas te laisser faire ?, me demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Bien sur que non. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que nous partirions demain matin, mais je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra sur sa décision, fis-je en souriant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, demanda Eden.

\- As-tu déjà lu la charte des lois de Poudlard ?, interrogeai-je à mon tour.

\- Non, me dit-il.

\- Tu devrais. Peu importe, tu verras demain, fis-je. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai visité le château. » me dit-il avant de commencer à raconter son expédition nocturne.

P.D.V. Eden

Je sortis discrètement de la salle commune avant de remonter les étages pour aller au troisième. Millésisse m'avait vaguement parlé des différentes protections qui étaient en place autour de la pierre, donc je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la récupérer. Arrivé devant la porte interdite, je sortis de mon sac une harpe miniature, à laquelle je rendis sa taille normale. Je pointai ensuite ma baguette sur la porte pour la déverrouiller. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un énorme cerbère. L'énorme chien à trois têtes dormait sur le sol, bavant à tout va. Je refermai silencieusement la porte avant de poser la harpe sur le sol et de la faire jouer en activant une rune gravée dans le bois de l'instrument, merci aux cinquièmes années ! Je localisai ensuite rapidement la trappe qui heureusement n'était pas recouverte par les énormes pattes poilues. La soulevant, je me laissai tomber dans le vide.

Pour atterrir sur un genre de tapis tressé. Tapis qui d'après les informations que j'avais était une plante. Plante qui s'écarta gentiment de mon chemin après quelques câlins. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mais j'avais un rapport particulier avec les plantes et les animaux en règle générale. Mais je préférais parler avec les plantes et les animaux plutôt que, comme ma sœur, geler tous ce qui se trouvait à porter. Mon don était beaucoup plus discret.

Je pris donc le couloir qui se trouvait sous le filet du diable pour arriver devant une porte. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, je pouvais percevoir une sorte de sifflement ou de bruissement. Je poussai donc la porte, pour tomber sur une petite centaine de clés volantes. Ces dernières étaient de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Elles se baladaient tranquillement dans la pièce, voletant de ci de là et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué mon arrivée. Mon regard balaya la pièce pour trouver deux balais et une porte. Je m'avançai rapidement vers cette dernière pour la trouver, bien évidement, verrouillée. Bon, visiblement, il fallait attraper la bonne clé à l'aide des balais pour pouvoir ouvrir cette foutue porte. Trop long. J'essayai d'abord de l'ouvrir avec le sort d'ouverture, mais cela resta sans résultat. Plan B, parce qu'il faut toujours en avoir un, faire sauter la porte. Je fermai donc les yeux pour me concentrer et tendis une main devant moi. Petit à petit, une lumière est émise depuis l'intérieur de ma main refermée en poing. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et ouvris la main pour admirer le résultat. Au cœur de ma paume se tenait une petite boule de lumière blanche et dorée qui émettait un halo et semblait pulser. Et ceci était ce que ma sœur et moi avions baptisé nova. Pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement parce qu'une fois la petite boule en place dans la serrure, elle la faisait sauter. Un claquement de doigts et boum, une serrure en moins. Ça, c'était fait !

Je traversai un nouveau couloir, pour arriver dans une pièce sombre. J'avançai un peu et les torches aux murs s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Quand j'arrivai à ce que je pensais être le milieu de la salle, toutes les torches s'allumèrent. Je me retrouvai donc au milieu d'un plateau en marbre, avec des espèces de grandes tours placées devant et derrière moi. Je m'avançai vers la porte de sortie que je voyais derrière les tours, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit des tours d'ailleurs, blanches. J'allais quitter le plateau quand deux des pièces, définitivement pas des tours, mais qui ressemblaient plutôt à des tortues, sortirent des sabres de leur dos pour me barrer le chemin. D'accord… Je revins donc sur mes pas, et ce fut ainsi que je percutai ! J'étais sur une saleté d'échéquier ! Géant en plus ! Non mais qui avait eu l'idée de construire un truc pareil ? Pas que je ne fusse pas bon aux échecs hein, c'était même l'un des domaines où je surclassais totalement ma sœur, mais quand même. J'imaginais qu'il fallait que je joue une partie pour passer. Je retournai donc vers les pièces noires pour choisir qui j'allais être. Evidement, égaux obligent, j'allai me placer sur la tête du roi, posé sur sa tête et en appui sur sa couronne. La partie pouvait commencer !

Que ce soit dit, soit celui ou celle qui avait conçu cet échéquier était nul, soit il voulait que n'importe qui veule puisse aller récupérer le caillou, au choix. Non parce que dix minutes pour gagner une partie c'était vraiment trop facile. Je me retins de soupirer, sinon j'allais devenir aussi blasé que ma jumelle, et pris la direction de la porte, que je franchis sans problème.

En fait, j'aurais bien aimé retourner en arrière, l'odeur était horrible . Impossible de respirer correctement dans cette pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien sentir comme ça ? J'obtins rapidement ma réponse lorsque j'entendis un « Ggggrrrrrrr » sur ma gauche. Un troll, un p***** de troll. Non mais sérieusement ?! Ces créatures faisaient sans doute partie des plus stupides de l'univers. D'ailleurs la dite stupide créature étaient en train de me foncer dessus. Mauvais ! Mauvais, mauvais ça. Alors qu'elle me fonçait dessus et qu'elle était sur le point de me faire voler, je bondis hors de sa trajectoire et il se prit le mur, s'assommant au passage. Ok… J'avais vraiment du mal à voir l'intérêt de mettre un tel idiot en tant que gardien. Quoique la plupart des sorciers étaient des idiots eux aussi alors… A moins que la protection ne soit pas le troll mais son odeur, c'était également une possibilité.

Je me dépêchai donc de quitter la pièce pour arriver dans une salle beaucoup plus petite. Dès que la porte se referma derrière mois, des flammes apparurent bloquant la porte d'entrée, mais aussi celle de sortie. Au centre de la petite salle se trouvait une table qui supportait plusieurs bouteilles et un parchemin. Parchemin sur lequel était écrit une devinette. Test de logique donc. Mauvais. La logique c'est plutôt le domaine de ma moitié féminine. Donc j'allais ressortir mon fameux plan B. Je débouchai chacune des bouteilles pour sentir leurs contenus. Eh oui, j'étais une calamité pour faire des potions, mais un expert pour les reconnaitre. Bon, en même temps il fallait bien trouver une utilité à la matière. Je me décidai finalement à boire le plus petit flacon. J'avalai cul sec. Bon déjà je ne tombais pas raide mort empoisonné et ce n'était pas du vin. Hallélujah pour moi ! Je me dirigeai donc vers les flammes que je traversai sans problème pour me retrouver dans une pièce circulaire formée de deux cercles. L'un tout petit fait d'une sorte de couloir tout autour du cercle qui formait la pièce, les deux étant séparés par des piliers de style antique. Je m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce pour trouver sur un socle une grosse pierre rouge. Millésisse était vraiment douée pour faire des copies. D'après les descriptions que j'avais pu trouver de la pierre philosophale elle ressemblerait vraiment à celle-ci. Je scrutais minutieusement la salle, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien particulier. Je finis par le trouver, dans l'ombre au sommet d'une des colonnes. Un papillon aux ailes violet foncé recouvertes d'arabesques de différentes teintes de bleu, du plus clair que le ciel au plus foncé se confondant avec le noir. Celui-ci vint me rejoindre rapidement après que j'aie sifflé quelques courtes notes. Je m'apprêtais à repartir vers la salle où se trouvaient les potions, lorsque le papillon prit une autre direction. Il était parti de l'autre côté de la salle et s'était posé sur un mur. Je m'avançai donc vers celui-ci tout en le scannant avec ma magie pour voir s'il ne contenait pas un passage secret. Eh bien si, le mur contenait un mécanisme qui s'ouvrait sur un tunnel où des torches étaient accrochées aux murs illuminant tout le chemin. Le papillon avait dû emprunter ce chemin pour venir. La petite bestiole se posa d'ailleurs sur mon épaule alors que je commençai à m'avancer dans le passage, le mur se refermant derrière moi.

J'avançai donc rapidement et débouchai finalement sur une porte dérobée qui se trouvait au troisième étage, juste à côté de la porte où reposait le cerbère. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller récupérer l'instrument de musique et le tour serait joué. J'ouvris donc la porte de la pièce où se trouvait le chien et fis léviter mon instrument, qui était toujours en train de jouer, vers moi. Je le fis s'arrêter au moment où je refermais la porte pour que personne ne me remarque. Je rétrécis l'instrument pour qu'il tienne dans ma poche et reprit tranquillement la direction de mon dortoir. Au passage je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Aïe, toute la partie du parc qui se trouvait vers les serres était prise dans la glace. Ça avait du mal se passer avec les Poufsouffles. Enfin tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mort. J'accélérai mon allure pour retourner le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre et alors que j'allais bientôt atteindre la salle commune je croisai le chemin de ma sœur.

P.D.V. Millésisse

« Tu t'es bien amusée à ce que je vois, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moins que toi à mon avis, répondit-il. Tu as gelé toute une partie du parc et sans doute des couloirs également.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de mort, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as prévu contre le directeur ?, me demanda-t-il en me faisant des yeux de chat tout mouillé et abandonné.

\- Tu n'es as pas une petite idée ?, l'interrogeai-je en entrant dans la salle commune vide à cette heure et en prenant la direction de notre chambre.

\- Je me doute bien qu'il doit y avoir une loi qui l'empêche de te renvoyer mais je ne vois pas plus loin, me dit-il en se retenant de soupirer alors que nous entrions dans la notre salon.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule loi qui empêche le directeur de me renvoyer, commençais-je en posant Jay sur un canapé et en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Poudlard fut fondée à une époque où la magie était bien plus présente qu'aujourd'hui, et en conséquence les élèves y réagissaient plus. La charte des lois de l'école fut rédigée pour assurer la sécurité des élèves mais aussi des personnes qui ne maîtrisaient pas la magie mais était à porté des sorciers. Ma capacité à geler tout ce qui m'entoure est l'expression de mon aura magique, et tu le sais elle peut-être très dangereuse puisque je ne la contrôle absolument pas car elle réagit à mes sentiments ainsi qu'à la magie ambiante.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais gelé une aussi grande surface, dit mon frère en s'affalant sur un canapé. Donc si je comprends bien, les lois de Poudlard interdisent qu'un élève avec une aura magique telle que la tienne, et qui ne la maîtrise pas, se retrouve livré à lui-même et que, si jamais il perde le contrôle, blesse des gens.

\- En effet, Dumbledore ne peut pas me renvoyer ou renvoyer Jay, dis-je doucement.

\- Jay aussi a une aura ?

\- Oui, moins agressive que la mienne puisqu'elle se montre sous la forme d'un dôme protecteur, mais elle peut-être dangereuse si on essaie de l'approcher quand il est sous elle. Si Jay ne me vouait pas une confiance absolue sa magie ne m'aurait jamais laissée l'approcher.

\- Que va-t-il se passer désormais ?

\- Je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup, fis-je en souriant doucement devant sa moue boudeuse. Tu m'excuseras mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Tiens, dis-je en lui lançant l'un des livres qui étaient dans mon sac, page 71 le cercle runique d'impartialité. Amuse-toi bien. »

Sur ces paroles je repris Jay et montais dans ma chambre. Déposant mon précieux fardeau dans le lit, je me dirigeai vers le bureau. J'avais encore de nombreuses lettres à écrire.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que tout cela vous à plut! La prohaine fois ici il y aura les réponses à vos gentils, ou pas gentils du moment qu'ils sont constructifs, commentaires!

Bisous Bisous


End file.
